Fighting The Dark, Seeing The Light
by CougarGirl
Summary: SWANQUEEN. Starts immediately following the Season 4B finale. The group is frantically trying to find Emma as she fights against the darkness threatening to consume her. Regina finds she can sense the savior's intense emotions as she struggles alone. The journey to save the savior leads Regina on a path to true love that she didn't expect. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**SWANQUEEN. Starts immediately following the Season 4B finale. The group is frantically trying to find Emma as she fights against the darkness threatening to consume her. Regina finds she can sense the savior's intense emotions as she struggles alone. The journey to save the savior leads Regina on a path to true love that she didn't expect. Rated M for later chapters. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Search**

"I love you"

Regina heard her say it. She told Hook she loved him just seconds before she sacrificed herself to save Regina. To say this confused Regina was an understatement, but she quickly pushed those thoughts to the side as she realized what had truly just happened. Snows sobs caught Regina's attention as she shirked out of Robin's embrace. For some reason his touch just felt wrong in the wake of Emma's sacrifice.

"Where did she go?!" Snow cried as she gripped onto Charming. Hook had fallen to his knees, staring into the place Emma had disappeared from. Henry stood nearby, struggling to hold back tears.

A loud crack of thunder followed closely by a bright flash of lightening in the distance startled them all. Suddenly a flash of fear and anger gripped onto Regina's chest, causing her to collapse in a cry of pain.

"Regina!" Robin rushed to her side and put his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

The others had surrounded her in concern as Regina threw a fist over her heart. Her breathing had picked up as the pain hadn't subsided. She realized this wasn't her emotions she was feeling. It was someone else's. Lightening crashed again sending another shock through Regina's heart, causing her to cry out again.

"Regina, what's going on?!" Snow cried.

Regina struggled to pull herself together enough to communicate. She felt her. Emma. She could sense the blonde inside her very essence, as if she could feel all of Emma's emotions. Regina pushed herself to her knees, catching her breath as the pain dulled a bit. "It's Emma."

Hook snapped his head to Regina. "What do you mean? Emma's doing this to you?"

Regina shook her head. "No. I can feel her. Her emotions," she gasped as she motioned to her chest. The lightening flashed again and Regina winced, this time more prepared for the shooting pain arcing through her body. She continued as she felt all eyes on her. "She's still here. In Storybrooke, but I don't know where. She's fighting the darkness."

Hook and Charming looked at each other in bewilderment, both clueless as to what they should do. Robin clutched onto Regina in worry as the brunette was clearly in pain.

As another crash of thunder hit especially close, Regina cried out in pain. Emma's emotions washed over her. Fear. Despair. Hopelessness. Then hope. Anger. Determination. Then back to gripping fear. Regina could feel the epic internal battle that Emma was no doubt experiencing herself as she tried to fight the darkness trying to take hold in her soul. It was too much for Regina to take, tears streaming down her face as she blacked out.

Regina woke to find herself on the couch in the Charmings apartment. Her hand flew to her forehead, a headache pounding at her temples. She looked up to see her head was in Robin's lap, the Charmings and Henry looking at her in concern.

"Are you alright, my love?" Robin cooed as he stroked Regina's hair.

The headache combined with her slight embarrassment at being stared at maybe played a part in how annoyed she was with Robin in that instance, and she slapped his hand away from her brow. She pulled herself upright and closed her eyes as the pounding in her temples intensified for a moment.

"Take it easy, Regina," Robin chided.

Regina shot him an annoyed 'don't-tell-me-what-to-do' look before turning her attention to Snow.

"Are you alright? What happened? You said you could feel Emma's emotions and then you passed out," Snow asked. Regina knew she was petrified for her daughter, but Regina could sense that Snow was concerned for her as well. Regina was surprised at how that made her feel.

"Yes, it was like...I could feel her internal battle. She's trying to not let the darkness take her. I could feel...everything," Regina looked up with terror on her face, unsure if she should be truthful with them about the pain their daughter was going through.

"Why? Why you?" Charming asked.

Regina slowly stood up and walked to the window. She sighed and rolled her neck, trying to release some tension. Regina looked over at Robin before turning her attention out the window. "I don't know. Our magic, I guess," Regina swallowed, wondering if even she herself believed that. She looked out over the town and sighed. She searched in her consciousness for signs of Emma in there. Although feeling the savior's pain was extremely unpleasant, she couldn't fight her own fear and despair of not knowing Emma's whereabouts.

"What about now? Can you sense her now?" Henry asked.

Regina shook her head sadly. "No."

Snow and Charming both dropped their heads. "What if-what if the darkness took hold?" Snow teared up, gripping onto Charming's hand.

Regina turned back toward the group. "No. If the darkness had won we'd know it."

"Well then where is she? Why could you feel her before and not now?" Robin asked.

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "Knowing Emma, she's taken herself far away from here while she fights this battle."

"To protect us," Henry stated. "To protect you, Mom."

Regina crossed her arms and lowered her eyes to the floor. She knew her face had flushed, and she couldn't help but feel guilty. Emma had sacrificed herself and was still trying to protect the brunette.

"Now that we know Regina's okay, we need to help Hook look for Emma," Charming said as he stood up.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Regina sighed.

"What? Why not? We need to help her!" Snow said quickly.

"You have no idea where to look. She could be anywhere. Everywhere. We have no idea what the dagger has done to her so far. If the darkness wins...lets just sat you don't want to be anywhere around if that happens."

"We're not gonna just give up on her. She's our daughter!" Snow stood up.

Regina put her hands up defensively. "I'm not saying we give up on her. But let me look for her. If somehow we have this...magical connection then if I get close enough I might be able to sense her."

"The dagger," Haney stated. Everyone turned to look at him curiously. "We can use the dagger to summon her!" Henry reached to the coffee table where the dagger sat. His hand was caught and he looked up to see Regina stilling his hand.

"No!" She said firmly. "If I'm right, Emma is in a life or death battle with that darkness. Using the dagger only gives strength to that darkness. We can't tip the scales in its favor. No one touches it."

Snow huffed and picked up her jacket. "Regina, do whatever you can to find Emma. But I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. I'm looking for her too."

Regina sighed in resignation, not really blaming Snow for wanting to find her daughter. She looked over at Robin who had a determined look of confusion. Regina couldn't figure out why she was so annoyed with him. He hasn't done anything wrong. They were finally together. It just felt-wrong. Emma had given up possibly everything to give Regina her happy ending, and Regina couldn't live with that. She had to find Emma. She had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Found And Lost**

Robin had insisted on accompanying Regina as she began her search for Emma. He sat quietly in the passenger seat as Regina slowly drove her Mercedes toward the outskirts of town. If she was right, Emma was most likely as far from the center of town as she could get. Regina parked at the town line and her and Robin started through the woods.

They searched for hours, Regina never sensing the blonde once. With every hour that passed, Regina was growing more and more frustrated. When Robin finally told her he needed to go pick up Roland, her mood had completely soured. She drove up to where Robin was to get Roland and Regina looked at him emotionless.

"I know you're frustrated, Regina, but you really should go and try and get some rest."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you insane? Emma is out there somewhere suffering from the Dark One's magic, which she saved ME from by the way, and you expect me to take a nap?! I'm not stopping until we find her. She has never given up on me, I'm not about to give up on her."

Robin shook his head sadly. He got out of the car and leaned down, still holding onto the door. "Regina, this isn't your battle."

Regina was both offended and enraged by this statement. Robin knew by the look on Regina's face that this was the wrong thing to say. "You have no idea what you're talking about. My history with Emma extends long before I ever met you. You have no clue what we have been through nor what I do or do not owe Emma. She is Henry's birth mother and my friend. So yes, it most decidedly IS my battle, one that I don't need your opinion on." With that Regina leaned over and pulled the door out of Robin's hand, effectively slamming it in his face. She sped off in a fury, leaving Robin standing alone in a cloud of dust.

Although Regina's search through the woods had come up empty so far, she was certain she was on the right track. At this point the sun was starting to rise, so Regina could see much better through the Maine pine trees. Suddenly Regina froze. She could have sworn she heard something. Regina moved towards where she thought the sound came from, and her anxiety level suddenly spiked. Not hers, she realized. Emma was close.

Regina crept closer and had to steel her reserve as Emma's fear nearly strangled her. As she approached, she saw a form huddled under a tree. Emma's back was to her, and Regina could see her rocking. With a strangled cry, Emma reared her head back in pain. Regina felt the same pain simultaneously, and her knees buckled, sending her to the ground. She watched as the black ooze came reaching out of Emma's eyes and mouth as the woman struggled to expel it. Regina's mouth gaped open as she could not believe what this brave woman was enduring. The ooze stretched out a few feet until it must have caught a foothold and sucked back into Emma's body with a thwap. Emma and Regina both cried out with the pain.

Suddenly Emma's head snapped around, spotting Regina on the ground. She scrambled up as straight as she could, attempting to put space between her and Regina. "Go away!" She screamed.

Regina struggled to her feet, fighting Emma's emotional roller coaster. "Emma. Please stop. Let me help you!"

Emma stumbled and rolled up to a tree, pushing her back into the rough bark. She looked at Regina and shook her head. "No. You can't help me. I have to do this on my own," her breath was ragged.

Regina's heart broke as she got a good look at the broken savior. Emma had lost her jacket, and her white tank top was brown from sweat and dirt. Her body was covered in a sheen of sweat, and her eyes were dark and sunken in. Suddenly as the dark fought against Emma's resolve, her eyes went solid black and her teeth gritted painfully. She groaned in pain as her body rolled forward until she was on her hands and knees. Regina fought back her own groan as she was again rendered to her knees.

When Emma was able to swallow the dark back, her eyes, though dull, returned to their emerald color. She looked up and saw Regina recovering. Her eyes went wide and she again got to her feet, stumbling further away. " I'm hurting you," she spat, stumbling again and falling. "Get away Regina before I- please!"

Regina got up and slowly took a few steps toward the savior, who had fallen in a heap. "Emma. Listen to me. You don't have to do this alone. Let me help you," she said quietly, slowly moving closer.

Emma shook her head, hands shooting up to her temples. She rolled her body into a ball, back facing Regina. "No," she whispered. "I'll end up hurting you. Please, Regina, leave me here!"

Regina continued to ease closer until she was directly behind the savior. "Emma," she said quietly, causing Emma to turn and face her, eyes brimming with fear. "You remember how many times you refused to let me go it alone? Do you think I've let you get me this far only to abandon you now? Our work isn't done yet, savior. We have work to do. Together. I can't do it without you just like you can't do this without me. Come on. Lets work together on this just like everything else. Like the trigger in the mines. Like in Neverland. Like that crazy snow monster and the chernabog. Together, Emma. Let me help you!"

Emma just looked at Regina for a few moments, as if processing what she was saying. Regina grew hopeful. Emma looked at Regina's outstretched hand and contemplated. Regina smiled as Emma lifted up her hand and extended a shaking limb in her direction. Just as the very top of Emma's fingertips touched Regina's, the dark raged out from inside Emma's body, causing her to recoil like a snake.

As pain took Emma down on all fours again, she heard Regina scream. Emma saw Regina doubled over and cried out, "No! No Regina! You can't help me! No!"

Regina reached out toward Emma but the savior screamed with her head in her hands and disappeared in a puff of white smoke. "Emma!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Steel Resolve**

As agreed, Regina met up with the others to compare notes. By this time it was nearly noon. After Emma had proofed away, Regina wandered the woods for another hour, but the blonde was long gone. She conveyed the story to the Charmings, Henry, Hook and the apprentice. Everyone took the news hard, especially Hook who looked as though he might break down at any moment. Although Regina wondered about how the savior could possibly be interested in him, there was no doubt he cared deeply for her. She didn't doubt that given the chance, he would have eagerly returned Emma's declaration of love. The thought caused an odd sensation deep in Regina's belly. She suddenly felt ill. She pushed the thoughts aside so she could get back to the task at hand.

Charming laid out a map of Storybrooke, and the group split the search into quadrants, assigning each person a quadrant. Many other Storybrooke residents wanted to help search, but the royals decided it was just too dangerous for them. Regina was headed to her car, noticing how exhausted she was. It was then she saw Robin approaching.

"Regina. Have you been at it all night?"

Regina looked him up and down: hadn't she told him she was going to do that? "I told you I'm not giving up until we find her." She opened the car door but Robin stopped her before she could get in.

"Regina, I must insist that you rest. You'll be of no help to Emma if you run yourself into the ground. "

Regina tried to dismiss him. "I told you, I'm fine." She tried again to get into the car. Robin grabbed her arm and stilled her. Regina looked at his grip and then up at him angrily.

"Regina, I won't let you do this. I insist you rest," he said, much more forcefully.

Regina glared at him and ripped her arm from his grasp. "You are in no position to be giving ME orders. Get out of my way now."

Robin positioned himself between Regina and the entryway to the car. "It's been tasked to me to ensure your safety. I believe that's what I'm doing."

Regina was fuming. "You have been tasked with no such thing. Now get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Robin bravely, or stupidly, held his ground. "I forbid it."

Regina's eyes flashed. She got up in Robin's face. "I have been taking care of myself my entire life. I do not need YOU to keep me safe. I do that on my own. No one. NO ONE forbids me to do anything."

Robin kept his face stoic. "Have you thought about the fact that this is what Emma was destined to do? She's the savior. Her task was to bring happy endings and she's done that. Perhaps she was never meant to survive. You have your happy ending. Don't dishonor her memory by throwing it away. Not when she sacrificed herself so you could have it."

Regina paused as she came to a realization. This was not the man she thought he was. This was not the person she was meant to be with. And he sure as hell was not her true love. "Well, I'm not happy. And I could never be."

Robin flexed his jaw as he just realized that Regina was ending their relationship. And he also realized something else. "You could never be happy with me...or without her?"

Regina's gaze wavered a moment but just swallowed. "Both."

Robin gave her one last look before scoffing. Finally he stepped out of her way, taking a few steps back as Regina slammed the car door shut. In an instance she was gone, off to try and save the savior.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark One**

Regina sped angrily away, appalled at the gaul Robin had. Thinking he could order Regina of all people around. Her mind reeled, between anger, then realization that she had just ended a relationship that she had thought at one time was to be her happy ending. Then she thought about what Robin had said.

'You can't be happy with me...or without her?'

'Both.'

Regina swallowed thickly and rolled her eyes. Figures. She was always a glutton for punishment. Of course she would do something as stupid as falling for the savior. She had recognized her attraction to Emma a long time ago, but had continually squashed those feelings down, knowing that would be the worst decision she could ever make. But now here she was. Breaking it off with the man pixie dust had indicated was her soul mate for questioning her resolve to save her enemy. She scoffed at herself, realizing that despite her best efforts, she had fallen hard for Emma.

Regina suddenly felt her heart constrict. He felt like she was in an elevator plummeting to the ground at an impossible rate. She slammed on the brakes, coming to a skidding halt. She pulled her phone out and sent a mass text to the search party.

**Meet me at the library. Now. Emergency.**

The group convened in the lobby of the library, anxiously surrounding Regina for news of why they had been summoned. When Charming rushed in, the last one they had been waiting for, Regina stepped up.

"Regina?" Charming huffed. "What's going on?"

Regina took a deep breath. "I don't know, exactly."

The group looked at her in confusion. "I...felt something. Like Emma is in trouble."

They all looked concerned when suddenly the earth shook. They stumbled around and out the door into the street. As the ground continued to tremble, they clung to each other trying to stay upright. The shaking stopped only to be followed by a shrieking scream, non stop, echoing through the streets.

Mary Margaret looked at Regina in horror. "Emma!"

The group ran up the street to the sound of destruction and screaming. As they came around a corner, the group skidded to a halt at the sight. Emma was standing in the middle of the street, destruction all around.

Regina heard Hook gasp "Swan!" She looked over as Regina's attention turned from the destruction of the town to the one causing the destruction. Emma's jeans and boots were jet black. Her traditional red leather coat was changed to a shiny black one, extending down her body to cascade around her ankles. Her blonde hair was flowing weightlessly around her head, dull and straw like. Her face is what made Regina's heart break. Emma's face was sunken in. Her eyes were dark and menacing. When Regina and her met eyes, she saw that her Emma was gone. All she saw there was pure evil. Regina's heart broke at what had become of the ever optimistic savior.

As they locked eyes, Regina could feel it coming. She saw Emma's lips curve into an evil smirk. Regina stepped backwards, yelling to her companions to take cover. They barely dove behind the closest building as Emma flung a destructive fireball past them, demolishing the building behind them. They cowered in a huddle, trying to figure out what to do.

Snow was closest to Regina and grabbed her shoulder. "What about the town line? If we get her to cross, won't the magic disappear?!" They cowered again as another burst of energy sailed by their hiding spot.

Regina shook her head once, seeing Snow, Charming, Hook, and Henry looking to her for answers. "The darkness has taken her over. It's a part of her now. Sending her over the line could kill her."

Snows hand shot up to cover her mouth in shock.

"Then what should we do?!"Henry cried.

Regina took a few breaths as more sounds of screaming and destruction rang through the air. "Well, I imagine we go to the old standby. There is only one thing that I know of that's strong enough to defeat this kind of magic." She looked at Snow pointedly.

Snow understood what she meant. "True love's kiss."

Regina nodded.

Hook suddenly stood upright and pulled his jacket from his body and tossed it on the ground. "Well alright then. How do you plan on getting me close to her?"

Regina bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows. Snow noticed and grew concerned. "Hook," Regina drew the pirate's attention. "Are you sure-"

He cut her off. "Are you seriously going to doubt my feelings at a time like this?" Regina just looked at him, unconvinced. Hook shook his head. "I am quite sure of my feelings, and you heard it from Emma herself. She loves me."

Regina chuckled softly. This man was clueless. "Love and True Love are two different things." She looked at the expectant eyes on her and back to Killian who looked defiant. "If you get that close to her and you're wrong...I can't protect you from the Dark One. And that's what she is, Hook. Are you that sure? Because it could mean your life!"

Killian scooted up to Regina and put his hand on her shoulder. He smiled that cocky smile. "You just distract her long enough for me to get close. I'll take care of the rest."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Is Rising**

Regina rolled her eyes at Hook's arrogance, but nodded her head and watched him rush around the far corner of the building. Regina peeked around the closest corner to see what Emma was doing. Glee all over her face, Emma was destroying everything in her path. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around.

Snow looked deeply into Regina's eyes. "You don't think it's Hook, do you? Emma's True Love?"

Regina was taken aback by the deep concern in Snow's eyes. She immediately felt compassion for the woman. She started to say something and then stopped herself. Instead she offered, "For his sake, and Emma's, I hope he is."

She even meant it. Kind of.

When Regina saw Hook peek out from behind the rubble directly behind Emma, Regina knew she was up. She motioned to the rest of the group to stay put as she bravely swung herself up an out of cover. She took a few steps forward as Dark Emma's eyes met Regina's chocolate.

Regina channeled the Evil Queen. She knew it would have no affect on this Emma, but it made herself more confident. She bravely faced the Dark One, effectively pulling her attention fully. Regina swallowed before she fully dove into Queen mode.

"Sorry I'm late," she said with a smirk.

Dark Emma quirked an eyebrow, intrigued and invigorated at the appearance of a challenge. "Well, well. I wondered when you'd show up!"

Regina feigned a smile, watching in the corner of her eye as Killian tip toed closer. "I would never miss an opportunity to properly establish my dominance. It seems you have the urge to destroy this town that have spent so much time building and protecting." She saw Emma smirk and glance at the destruction surrounding her. Regina's heart caught, hoping she hadn't caught sight of Hook behind her. When Emma focused back on her she gulped in relief.

Emma tilted her head to the side. "This is my town now. My WORLD now. Nothing will bring me as much pleasure though, as extinguishing you, my dear Queen. "

Regina shivered at the venom in Emma's voice, trying to remind herself that it wasn't actually Emma. Not her Emma. Regina was so distracted that she barely had time to form an energy ball to deflect the fireball that Emma had flung at her.

They volleyed back and forth a few times, Regina's attacks only half hearted as she tried desperately to keep Emma's attention on her. She grew frustrated as it seemed Hook crept comically slowly up behind Emma. Finally as one particular blow flung Regina against a brick wall (the Dark Savior was kicking her ass) did she see Killian finally in a position to make his move. She tried to force herself to her feet as she noticed Snow and Charming poking their heads out from around the corner.

In one swoop, Killian reached up and gripped the Dark One's chin and pulled her into a kiss. At first it was still, then suddenly Emma reached up and grabbed the back of Hook's neck, deepening the kiss.

At first Regina burned with jealousy until she noticed something. The curse wasn't broken. Dark Emma was toying with them. That meant Killian wasn't her True Love (no surprise), and also that he was in extreme danger.

"It worked!" Snow gasped, Regina looking to see a gaping smile on her face.

Regina shook her head. "No it didn't. He's not the one. Look."

Snow looked up to see Emma's lips turn from a kiss into a devious grin. She quickly reached up and gripped Killian around his throat, squeezing tightly.

Killian was lifted off the ground. Held in a tight, suffocating magical grip, dangling him off the ground. He looked down at his captor, not recognizing her at all.

Dark Emma smiled salaciously up at the stupid pirate. "Really? True Love's kiss?" She laughed. "Didn't you try that once already? Sorry, dude. Not the one." She saw Killian's eyes grow sad and laughed again. "You seriously thought YOU could be my true love?" She giggled evilly as everyone looked on. "Silly boy. You know nothing of True Love."

With a slight flick of her wrist, Hook was sent flying backwards until he met a brick wall with a sickening crack, sent unconscious to the ground.

Snow and Charming both gasped  
At the scene as Regina just shook her head. "Idiot."

Regina didn't have time to talk them out of it before Snow, Charming, and Henry had walked out of cover and straight into Dark Emma's line of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Confrontation**

Regina ran out behind them, but it was too late. She looked over and saw Hook unconscious. He would be no help. She couldn't say she was surprised. But it did make her task more difficult. She moved to the side, knowing Emma's focus was on her parents. She hoped she could go unnoticed. A magical grip around her throat proved her wrong.

She heard the Dark One laugh as her body was lifted off the ground, a force tightening around her throat.

It wasn't lost on Regina that suddenly she couldn't feel Emma's emotions. She knew the dark had taken over. When she heard Snow and Charming yell to Emma, clearly out of their hiding spot, she was certain that they were all going to die. Their last chance was knocked unconscious against a brick wall. They had no other card to play. Regina felt hopeless.

"Emma!" Snow called. She was trying to plea to the woman that was lost somewhere in the evil being before  
her. "You can beat this! I know you can!" Snow cried.

Suddenly Regina was thrown against a wall, in an attempt  
to discard her and render her useless. Although dazed, Regina's magic was more powerful than Dark Emma thought, and she laid in wait.

Snow surged forward, only to be caught in a magical throat clutch by her own lost daughter. Her hands immediately went to her throat as she struggled to breathe, Dark Emma enjoying every last moment. Regina struggled to regain herself, wanting desperately to end this carnage in front of her eyes.

Like the chivalrous being he is, Charming charged forward, attempting to save his love from the murderous clutches of his very own daughter. He quickly found himself suspended in a similar clutch, unable to breath or free himself from the mysterious grip.

Regina watched as her former enemies were suffering from the worst fate they could endure: their product of True Love was killing them both. She breathed heavily as she saw Snow struggling to breathe. Time seemed to slow as the life slowly drained out of Charming's face. She briefly noticed as Hook finally began to stir. Suddenly Regina noticed that the Dark One's attention was off her.

Emma was so intent on watching her parents die at her own hands, she didn't notice Regina finally get to her feet. She was busy crushing the life out of her parents.

Regina was at a loss. Options were gone. Hook wasn't Emma's True Love. The town line would probably kill her. Regina's heart sunk. There was only one other possibility. It was the only choice she could think of, as the life was literally being choked out of Snow White.

Regina looked at her Dark Emma (who's focus had left Regina's.) and to The Charmings who were about to die. She made up her mind. She sighed out as Hook started to regain consciousness. With a sigh and a wave of the hands, Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. She appeared to the side of the Dark One. Before Emma had a chance to respond, Regina pulled Emma's head to the side. The Dark One made quiet eye contact for the brief moment that transpired before Regina pulled the mouth towards her own and locked lips in a purposeful, meaningful chaste kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**To answer reviews which I love, thank you! I try to stay true to characters as much as I can. I love them, so I try to be true to how I think they would act. Thank you!**

 **Saving The Savior**

Snow and Charming fell to the ground in a heap as suddenly they were released from Emma's magic. They looked up, still clutching their necks, breath heaving. Neither could believe what they were seeing. Regina was kissing Emma. And it was working.

Henry ran to Snow's side, watching the scene unfold.

Hook looked on from the ground, sadly understanding what was happening in front of him.

A bright light burst out past Regina's closed eyes. She tried not to pull back from Emma's non-embrace as the world changed. She felt a burst come from their brief kiss...as a puff of air and light shattered out from Emma's body.

She felt Emma's body relax as she started to levitate. Regina let go as Emma's face turned to the sky, her face contorted in pain and her entire body convulsed.

Charming, Snow, Hook and Henry watched helplessly as Emma's body twitched just off the ground. Regina held her hands up, ready to catch the savior at any moment.

Her feet were just off the ground, body twitching as if receiving electrical shocks. The darkness leapt in and out of her, struggling to hold on. Suddenly Regina saw Emma take a deep breath and then scream at the top of her lungs. As she screamed, the darkness expelled from her mouth like projectile vomit. It cascaded into the air, circling around itself as if in pain. As the last of the darkness left Emma's body, her body went limp, falling to the ground.

Regina caught Emma's body as it fell, the weight causing her to fall to her knees. She cradled the unconscious body as she looked up to the swirling darkness.

It shrieked and cried like a wounded animal. It swirled and churned, until finally it started to dissipate. With one final bang and a wave of strong wind, it imploded on itself and disappeared.

Regina, short of breath, looked down at Emma, lying limply in her arms. She felt for the woman's pulse, and sighed out as she confirmed that Emma was alive. Regina saw Emma turn her head toward her, slitted eyes peering up at her.

"Regina?" Was all she could say before she passed out, exhausted.

Regina closed her eyes as relief washed over her body. Then, reality returned to her like a cold wind and she reluctantly looked up. Still in shock, the group just stared at the scene in front of them, frozen. Regina glanced over to Hook who's eyes were glazed over.

Snow was the first one to regain her composure. She scrambled to her feet and stumbled toward them. "Emma!" She gasped.

As Snow approached, Regina pulled herself out from under Emma's body and gently laid her head on the asphalt. She stood up awkwardly as the mother cradled her daughter, hands searching for signs of life. Regina stood watching, hoping to disappear into the background. When Snow looked up at her, Regina tightened her jaw.

Snows face was confused. Confused yet happy. Grateful even. "You did it!"

Regina's eyes darted around, uncomfortable and embarrassed.

Snow looked down at Emma and then back to Regina. She smiled and sighed out. "Regina, you-"

Regina took a step backward. She couldn't deal with this situation. Everyone had just witnessed her save Emma with True Love's kiss. She had never been so embarrassed and scared in her entire life. She glanced at Henry and Charming. While Charming looked as confused as ever, Regina couldn't help but notice the silly grin on Henry's face. Regina looked at her feet, heart beating wildly. With a wave of her hands the entire group disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

They reappeared in the same position outside the hospital emergency room. Regina took one last look at Emma in Snow's arms and swallowed hard. She met Snow's eyes, full of kindness and Regina dared not think admiration.

Snow was about to beg Regina not to flee as she knew she was about to when suddenly smoke appeared where Regina had been standing. She was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay for follows and reviews! Keep them coming! I'm glad people are enjoying this story that has been bouncing around in my brain for a while. Love the reviews, they are much appreciated!**

 **Aftermath**

Emma slowly came to, feeling her head pounding. Her hand went up to her temple, the light searing into her eyes. She heard movement and tried to focus.

She heard Mary Margaret at her side. She noticed a monitor on her index finger and felt an oxygen hose sticking into her nose. She was in the hospital. As her eyes blurred and slowly came into focus, she started to take in her surroundings. Mary Margaret was holding her free hand, grinning down at her like a fool. Charming was right behind her, hand on her shoulder. To her left side stood Henry, hand on Emma's shoulder. Emma saw Hook leaning against the wall near the foot of her bed. His arms were crossed. She could see he was relieved, but something wasn't right. Her mind tried to focus as she realized Mary Margaret was talking to her.

"-going to be fine. Emma? How are you feeling?"

Emma tried to swallow but her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. She coughed. Henry grabbed a cup of water from the bedside table and held it up to Emma's face. She half smiled at her son as she took the straw into her mouth. She swallowed down the liquid gold and leaned back against the bed.

"Like I've been hit by a truck," she rasped. She looked at Hook, looking at her sadly. Emma didn't know what was going on but she knew it wasn't good. She met Mary Margaret's eyes who looked relieved yet still concerned. "What happened?"

Mary Margaret smoothed her hair, running her hand down Emma's head. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Emma thought back. She remembered holding the dagger. She remembered the dark surrounding her. A memory of pain flashed in her mind and she flinched. "I remember...the woods. Trying to get the dark out. I remember...Regina," she whispered. She noticed Hook push himself off the wall and start slowly pacing the room. She glanced at him but looked back down at her hands. "That's it. I remember the pain increasing until suddenly...I woke up here."

Emma saw Charming's head drop as Mary Margaret looked at her in compassion. "Oh God. What happened? Did I hurt anyone? What did I do?" She tried sitting up but grew dizzy. Mary Margaret gently pushed her back down, shushing her.

Charming and Mary Margaret exchanged looks as Emma noticed the red marks on both their necks. She panicked. "Oh God, did I do that to you? I-"

Mary Margaret cut her off. "It's okay Emma, it wasn't you. You didn't know what you were doing. Everyone is fine. You didn't hurt anyone."

Emma pretended she didn't hear Hook scoff quietly, still pacing the room.

Charming half smiled. "The town took quite a big hit, but everyone is okay."

Emma shook her head, not sure if she wanted to know all the details. But one thing she was curious about. "How did you save me? What brought me back?"

The question was directed to her parents, but she noticed Hook stopped moving finally. He was staring out the window.

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other, both blushing. Mary Margaret spoke up. "Well, the same way we solve all our problems in this family." Emma noticed Mary Margaret glance at Hook before she continued. "True Love."

Hook let his arms fall heavily to his side as he shook his head. He walked swiftly to the door and thrust it open. Emma watched him through the open blinds of her room's window. He stood in the hallway rubbing his temple.

Henry saw how confused his mother was and decided he shouldn't be around for this conversation. He looked shyly at Emma. "I'm gonna go...check on him."

Emma watched Henry ease out the door, clicking it shut behind him. She looked back to Mary Margaret in slight understanding. "True Love's kiss?" They both nodded. Emma looked back to Hook, understanding why he was upset. "I take it from that reaction it wasn't him."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "He tried, but-" she stopped. They all knew that it hadn't worked.

Emma scoffed. "I bet Dark Emma ate that up."

Charming bit back a grin. "You...sent him on his way."

Emma fiddled with her gown, almost scared to hear the story. "Henry?" She knew by both their faces the answer was no.

Suddenly Charming's phone rang, effectively giving him an excuse to escape this conversation. He excused himself and went to the far corner of the room as he said hello.

Mary Margaret gripped Emma's hand and smiled weakly. Emma looked up at her expectantly. "Who? Who was it?"

Mary Margaret opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Emma was getting impatient. "Who saved me with True Love's kiss?!"

Mary Margaret sighed out as she squeezed Emma's hand. She looked intently into Emma's eyes. "I think if you really think about it, you already know the answer to that."

Emma felt the blood drain from her face. She thought about playing dumb, but the damage was done. She knew full well if Hook and Henry had been crossed off the list there was only one other person in the world it could possibly be. She had pushed her feelings for Regina down for so long, she had actually convinced herself they weren't real. If she were really truthful with herself, she'd realize she had projected those feelings onto someone else. That someone else was now standing heartbroken in the hallway.

Emma closed her eyes and sunk back into the bed. She felt Mary Margaret's comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up. "So where is she?"

Mary Margaret shrugged. She smiled sympathetically. "She magicked us to the hospital and disappeared."

Emma nodded, not surprised at Regina's reaction.

David hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He had split his attention between his phone and his family and had heard everything. "That was Leroy. Apparently Regina has been going around town using her magic to repair the damage."

Emma shook her head and sighed. "Cleaning up my mess for me." Emma thought for a moment at what Regina had done for her and was suddenly embarrassed. Her hand flew up to cover her eyes. "God, so, what, she just came up and kissed me in front of everyone?!"

Mary Margaret smiled. "Well, not everyone." Emma looked at her expectantly, prompting her to continue. "Just us, and, well Hook," Emma flushed. "And...Henry."

Emma's eyes grew wide. "Henry? Oh my God. Oh my God. I'm going to die."

"Actually, he took it pretty well," Charming chuckled. "I think he liked the idea of his two moms...well, becoming a family."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well, geeze we're a far cry from that. Regina and I have just barely become friends! I mean, we have a lot to figure out. Plus there's Robin and-"

She looked out and saw Hook gazing in at her. Emma's heart broke. She had just told him she loved him and this happens. She felt terrible for what he must be going through.

Emma reached up and touched Mary Margaret on the arm. "Would you mind asking Killian to come in here? I think we need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**I love all the reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism! Keep it coming! I appreciate the suggestion to slow down a bit, and I'm going to take that advice. I just get impatient when writing, especially when I already have an idea where to send the story. This was a difficult chapter to write because don't we all just want Hook to just go away? For the sake of "keeping it real", it just isn't that simple. Wouldn't be true to either characters. Anyway, here's a tough moment to get through, and then we start on the good stuff :-) Enjoy!**

 **Trying To Explain**

Hook walked in slowly and clicked the door shut behind him. As his eyes met Emma's, his pain and anger were plain as day. Emma reached for him and he allowed her to pull him into a tight embrace. For a moment he forgot his emotional pain and was just happy that Emma was safe.

They held each other tight as soft tears fell down Emma's cheeks. She sniffled as Hook slowly pulled out of the embrace and took a step back. Emma met his eyes, looking sadly back at him.

His hurt and anger returned, and he had to look away.

"I don't remember much," Emma said as she wiped her tears away. "But whatever I may have done to hurt you, I'm sorry."

Hook nodded and bit the inside of his cheeks. He looked at her, trying to mask his anger. "How long?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "What?" She asked defensively.

"How. Long," he said forcefully.

"How long what, Killian?"

Hook huffed out a laugh. "How long have you had these feelings for Regina? Why did you keep stringing me along if she was what you wanted all along? Why would you tell me that you-" he couldn't finish that sentence. It hurt too much.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "It's not like that, Killian. I didn't know! I wasn't stringing you along."

Killian scoffed as he started pacing again. "Well, forgive me if I find that quite hard to believe."

Emma let her palms drop to the bed and looked at him like a sad puppy. He looked expectantly at her. She sighed. "Look. Maybe I thought-at most maybe it was just a passing attraction. That's it. That doesn't mean I don't feel something for you."

"A passing attraction?! Come on Swan, she's your bloody True Love!"

Emma gripped her temples in frustration. "I didn't know that. Regina and I are barely even friends, Killian. You know that!"

Killian nodded. "Yes, friends who used to be bitter enemies and hated each other and yet somehow harbor secret feelings for each other."

Emma shook her head slowly. "I don't know what to say about that. But it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Oh really. And exactly how is it you feel about me, Swan?" He asked bitterly. "I think we both know your little declaration of love was made out of fear. You didn't know if you'd survive, so it was now or never." He shook his head as Emma just looked down at her lap. "I don't know, maybe you were just using me as a substitute since you didn't think you could have what you really wanted." When Emma just looked up at him and didn't reply, his heart sunk. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"No," Emma practically whined. "I-I don't think so, I mean-God, I don't know, Killian. This is all very confusing to me. It hasn't even really sunk in yet. I mean-it's crazy," Emma's voice faded as she knew this was a terrible explanation. It wasn't fair to him. She looked up at him. He looked defeated and sad. "I'm sorry. I guess I just...have some thinking to do."

Hook nodded slowly and ran his hand through his hair. He knew what came next. So he decided to let Emma off the hook (so to speak). Here was no reason to make this any harder than it was already. "And we both know what conclusion you will come to."

He quickly sat on the bed and put his hand behind Emma's neck, resting his forehead on hers. Her hand came up and held his wrist. They both fought back tears. "I love you, Emma. Enough to let you go if I need to. If I'm not your happy ending...then I won't keep you from it." His voice broke as he stared intently into Emma's eyes. He could see how she was in pain as well. He gave her one last solid kiss on the mouth before tearing himself up from the bed. He pulled the door open and tore past the Charmings and away from Emma.

***Stay tuned! Up next...Regina stops in for a visit! :-)***


	10. Chapter 10

**Slight fluff alert. I know I said I'd be moving slower, but I couldn't resist just a little bit of fluff. Please let me know if you like where this is headed.**

 **Cheeseburger In Paradise**

When Emma opened her eyes she was laying on her side in the hospital bed. She spotted the bedside clock reading 3:26am. It only took her a minute to feel the presence in the room. She swallowed hard. Here we go. "Please tell me you brought a cheeseburger with you," she said as she rolled to her back.

Regina was startled and nearly jumped out of her skin. She thought Emma was asleep and had no intention of confronting her yet. She still had no idea what to say. "Emma, I'm sorry if I woke you," she stammered awkwardly. She felt her face flush as Emma just grinned at her. "I just-wanted to see if you were alright."

Emma pushed herself into a sitting position, wincing slightly. "I think you missed visiting hours."

Regina was embarrassed and unsure of how to explain herself. She needed to get out of there. "I'm sorry, I'll go, I just-"

"Didn't want anyone to see you here?" Emma offered. When Regina just stared back at her, mouth agape, Emma laughed gently. "It's alright. Don't go, I could use the company."

Regina shifted her weight, unsure of what her next move should be. She decided it best to distract them both from the fact Regina had basically just been caught sneaking into Emma's room in the middle of the night to watch her sleep. "Are you alright?"

Emma nodded and motioned toward the machines. "Yeah, they just wanted to keep me for the night to monitor me and let me get rest." Regina nodded. Emma smiled. "Apparently magically demolishing an entire town takes a lot out of ya."

Regina bit back a smile. "Don't I know it." They both chuckled.

"And makes you hungry. I feel like my metabolism has tripled."

"Well, didn't you ask them for food?"

Emma wrinkle her eyebrows. "Yeah but I'm still hungry. Besides, have you tasted hospital food?"

Regina nodded in understanding. They just stared at each other in silence for a few moments. Finally Emma spoke. "Mary Margaret told me what happened."

Regina's face grew white. She was NOT ready for this conversation. She took a step backwards, shaking her head. "I should go, let you get your rest-"

Just as Regina lifted her hands, Emma spoke up, "So help me, Regina if you poof out of here right now I swear to God I'll..." She paused and looked down at herself. "Okay, I'm not gonna finish that because we both know whatever threat I was going to throw out there wouldn't carry much weight in the state I'm in."

Regina lowered her hands back down, half smile on her lips.

Emma looked up at Regina and said quietly. "Regina I had no idea that you felt...that way."

Regina smoothed the front of her shirt with her hands, eyes darting around. "Neither did I."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Well you must have had some idea for you to even try it to begin with."

Regina's first instinct was to lash out when she was uncomfortable. "Well I was desperate." Emma's eyes widened at the implications to what was just said. Regina realized her words and tried to backtrack. "We. We were...desperate. It's not like it was Plan A. We were out of options." Regina looked at her from a down turned face.

Emma shook her head and chuckled. "Man, I wish I could have seen the look on my mother's face."

Regina couldn't help but let out a small snicker. She noticed Emma looking at her with a serious look.

"Regina, we can try and make light of this all we want, but the truth is things just got extremely complicated." Regina lifted her chin. "I mean, it's not exactly easy telling your boyfriend that," she swallowed, "the 'I love you' you gave him was apparently meant for someone else and you didn't even know it."

Regina's mouth fell open as Emma had all but told her she loved her. She quickly swallowed down the panic and attempted to keep her face expressionless.

Emma sighed. "Turns out finding out your girlfriend is someone else's True Love is kind of a deal breaker."

Regina suddenly realized the predicament she had put Emma in with her relationship with Hook. "Emma, I'm sorry."

Emma looked pointedly at Regina. "Regina, don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry. You saved my life! You probably saved the entire town! There's no telling what I would have done." She was pleased to see Regina relax a little bit. "Besides," Emma smiled. "Although it could have happened under better circumstances, it did force us to admit some things to ourselves."

She saw Regina stiffen a bit and realized she was unintentionally pushing Regina too much. "Look, Regina, this is a lot for all of us to process. I mean, we've just recently become friends finally. This doesn't have to-you don't even have to tell Robin. He wasn't there, right? Nothing has to-" she stopped when she saw the strange look on Regina's face. "What?"

Regina looked at her feet. "I already broke things off with Robin. Before the kiss, actually."

Emma's jaw dropped. "What?! Why?"

Regina bit the inside of her cheek as she met Emma's eyes. "Lets just say...he wasn't the man I thought he was. And...he may have become aware of my...feelings...for you before I even did."

Emma's eyebrows shot up, not completely understanding what exactly that meant. But the take home message was that even before the kiss, Regina had been struggling with her feelings for Emma. Their eyes met, finally the cards laid out on the table. Emma felt a flitter in her stomach. "So," she said quietly through a shy smile. "Now what?"

Regina bit her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea."

Emma thought for a moment. She put her tongue in her cheek and shook her head. "Well you need to figure it out."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why me?"

Emma smiled mischievously. "Because you already have one up on me. You owe me."

"What are you talking about?!"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "We both experienced True Love's kiss," she paused, gauging Regina's reaction. "But, I don't even get to remember it."

Regina felt her ears flush, the smile Emma was giving her doing funny things to her body. Before Regina knew what she was doing, she was slowly walking across the room towards Emma.

Emma swallowed hard, not noticing that the beeping of her heart monitor increasing. When Regina reached her bedside, she realized that what she was about to do was crazy. But she couldn't help herself.

Emma's monitor beeped even faster as Regina reached down and took her hand. They looked tentatively into each others eyes, shy smiles slowly disappearing. Regina swallowed and started to bend down toward Emma's lips.

Neither women registered the fast beeping of Emma's monitor until the shuffling of nurses caught their attention. Emma let go of Regina's hand and turned quickly to the door as the nurses rounded the station and headed to her room. She looked back at Regina just in time to catch the last of the purple wisps disappear into the air. And just like that Regina was gone.

The nurses burst into the room, spotting Emma sitting up on the bed. "Miss Swan, are you alright? You're heart rate just spiked."

Emma's eyes darted around as she tried to come up with an excuse. "Uh, I must have had a dream."

The nurse checked the monitor, satisfied to see her heart rate back down to normal. She shrugged and headed back out the door. "Must have been some dream."

Emma smiled and shook her head. "You have no idea," she whispered.  
Emma sat quietly reflecting on the roller coaster ride of a day she had had when suddenly in her lap appeared a puff of purple smoke, dissipating to reveal a white take out bag. She stared at it in surprise before opening it and looking in. A cheeseburger and fries from Granny's. Emma smiled, inhaling in the delicious smell. "Regina, Regina."she sighed as she removed the burger from the bag. "What AM I going to do with you?" She smiled again, sinking her teeth into a piece of heaven on Earth.


	11. Chapter 11

**You had to know Robin wasn't going to go down without a fight. So, here it is. No worries, despite their best efforts, our girls are starting to give in. Again, this is a chapter trying to keep to how the real characters would react. Next chapter will be much more SWANQUEEN interaction, I promise.**

 **Putting The Past To Rest**

It had been two days since Emma had been released from the hospital. She had been cooped up in the apartment being waited on and coddled by her parents and it was starting to drive her crazy. She hadn't seen or heard from Regina, but she had a stinking suspicion that she was being updated frequently by Henry. Hook had been over several times to check on her. He had tried to give her space, but the truth of the matter was they truly cared about each other, and that wasn't something that just up and changed overnight. Their relationship was strained to say the least, Hook fighting his constant urge to try and win Emma back, Emma trying desperately to be his friend. She knew he was hurting. She was too. Even though she had finally acknowledged her feelings for Regina, it didn't change the fact that she did have affection for Killian. They just weren't as strong as her feelings for Regina. So she knew her difficult road would be trying to alter her relationship with Hook to one of friendship. She spent two days recouping, and two days desperately wishing to see Regina again.

Regina opened the front door to find Robin standing with a bouquet of flowers. She sighed and slumped against the door. "Robin what are you doing here?"

Robin gave his best smile, the one that had always worked in the past. When he saw that it wasn't working, he cleared his throat and opted for a look of regret instead. "I'm here to apologize." Regina just stared a him. He thrust the flowers forward. "Please. May I come in?"

Regina sighed and bit her bottom lip. She reluctantly took the flowers and allowed him inside.

Regina reached up and grabbed a vase out of her cupboard. She turned and was startled to find Robin directly behind her. He smiled, inches from her face. She allowed him to lean forward, capturing her lips in a kiss.

Regina tried to enjoy the kiss, but it was just all wrong. She was remembering her brief kiss with Emma, and was immediately turned off by the scratchy stubble of Robin's face. Regina pulled back, using her free hand to push him back a step. She walked by him and continued to place the flowers in the vase. She couldn't deny that she was affected by his presence. She knew the stress of Emma's disappearance had greatly affected how her and Robin's relationship had suddenly turned, and there was no doubt Regina knew she could have handled things better.

Robin cleared his throat and went around and sat on a bar stool at Regina's kitchen counter. "I want to apologize," he tried desperately to catch Regina's eye, who remained focused on her task. "I realize that I shouldn't have attempted to force you to do anything." Regina still didn't look up, even after her task was complete. He continued, "it's just that, I don't know, it's kind of engrained in me to take care of the woman I love and-"

Regina stopped him short. "I am not Marian. I don't need saving. I don't need a man to coddle me, shelter me, protect me. I am who I am. That's not what I need from a partner."

Robin put his hands up defensively. "You're right. I should have known that. My instincts kicked in and I-I just, pushed too hard. I understand that you are..." He struggled to find the right words. "...are an unconventional woman, I get that-"

Regina's glare stopped him. "Unconventional?"

Robin tried to fix his words, not really understanding what he had said wrong. "You are independent and I understand that."

Regina let her arms fall to her sides. This was going nowhere...fast. "No, I don't think you do, Robin." She scoffed and walked away from the kitchen island aimlessly. She stopped and turned to Robin. "You have no idea what I need. You are a sweet, attentive, chivalrous, well intended, doting man." Regina watched as Robin's chest swelled at the compliments. Regina just shook her head. But that's not what I want." His face dropped. "That's not what I NEED." She walked toward him, stopping directly next to his stool. "I am...not right for you. I am not a damsel in distress. I am a Queen. A mayor. A mother. I don't need a man to rescue me. I AM the rescuer."

Robin stood up, moving closer to Regina. "Regina..."

She put her hand on his chest, stopping him. "There's something you should know. About how we rescued Emma."

Rodin cocked his head. "They said she was rescued by True Love's kiss. I assume that Captain Hook-"

Regina's mocking smile stopped him. Regina took a step away from him. "No. Hook isn't Emma's True Love. I am."


	12. Chapter 12

**In this chapter, I hope you don't think I veered Robin too far off character. I just figured, hey, jealous Robin is a bit of a jerk. :-)**

 **Angst And Jealousy**

Emma had finally convinced her annoying parents to allow her out of the apartment. She was going stir crazy, ready to get back to some semblance of normalcy. They were walking up to Granny's Diner, all smiles and excitement. Emma's happiness was not lost on her as she watched her parents and Henry smile as they sauntered up Granny's walkway. 'There's only one thing missing,' she thought as she blindly opened the door to the diner.

Her eyes left that of her smiling son as she pulled open the door of the diner. She went to step through only to be stopped face to face with that of Regina Mills. Apparently Regina was trying to exit just as the savior was trying to enter. They froze, faces inches apart.

Regina hadn't seen her in days. Even though Henry had been keeping her updated on Emma's recovery, she still had been wishing she could see for herself. Regina could do nothing to prevent the great smile that took over her face. She looked like Emma again. Color had returned. Her eyes were shining again and damn if those lips didn't call to her. She noticed the breathless smile returned from the savior, and almost fell backwards at the look of lust in Emma's eyes. "Emma!" She managed to gasp out.

Suddenly Regina was aware of her surroundings, in public, and the gaping eyes of her son and Snow White watching in curiosity. She took a step back and cleared her throat, forcing the Mayor back to the surface. She looked at Emma who clearly had just seen Regina go through this internal conflict. She was smiling knowingly.

Regina straightened her posture and looked at Emma, trying to hide any signs of emotion. "Sheriff Swan! I see you have finally regained enough strength to be out and about."

Emma smiled into Regina's obvious farce, trying to help the brunette play along. "Yes, finally my prison guards allowed me out to get some fresh air." She laughed as she motioned toward her accompanying family. Their close proximity obviously affected both women's ability to breathe properly.

Regina noticed the expectant looks of Snow and Charming, and damn them, she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of witnessing some romantic interlude. She swallowed hard. "Well, I hope that this means you will be returning to work," she cleared her throat. "I'd hate to think that you're taking advantage of the generous amount of sick leave that the town provides."

Emma had to bite her bottom lip. Damn that woman was cute when she was flustered. She looked over to Snow who immediately cleared her throat and looked at the ground. She looked back at Regina and smiled. "I'm coming back tomorrow, actually, I just needed another day to recover fully."

Regina nodded as she knew their imaginary conversation was completely obvious to those who looked on. "Well good," she nodded. "Glad to hear it." Their eyes locked again. Regina swallowed her affection down. "Well, good day, Miss Swan. Enjoy your lunch."

Henry smiled at both his mothers as he and his grandparents pushed by them and grabbed a booth. Regina nodded to them shyly before shooting Emma one more look as she moved by her and out the door.

Emma turned to watch as Regina walked off, goofy smile on her face. "Regina!" She called.

Regina turned and looked at Emma, her breath clearly ragged.

Emma smiled sweetly. "Thanks for the cheeseburger."

Regina blushed slightly and smiled as she glanced at her feet. "You're welcome."

They just smiled at each other, butterflies flittering in both women's bellies. Finally Regina nodded at Emma and turned to leave. Emma watched her for another moment before entering the diner and joining her family.

Emma smiled the whole way to the booth, and grinned at her menu as she kept the memory of Regina's smile fresh in her mind. Her eyes flicked up to notice Mary Margaret grinning at her. She quickly noticed Charming and Henry with the same expression. "What?" She cried defensively.

Mary Margaret pursed her lips and shook her head. "Nothing!"

Emma returned to work the next day, and was happy to be back in the land of the living. As she shuffled through the pile of paperwork that had built up on her desk, she heard the door to the station open. She was so focused on the papers in her hands she didn't look up. She subconsciously heard the footfalls get closer until they stopped. When she finally looked up, the blood drained from her face as she saw a very stoic Robin Hood standing in front of her.

"Robin!" Emma couldn't hide the shock on her face. She swallowed in an attempt to reign herself in. "Hi. What can I do for you?"

Robin said nothing for a moment, simply glowering at the sheriff before him. He half smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hello Miss Swan. I'm glad to see you're back to your old self again."

Emma was extremely uncomfortable, fidgeting with the papers in her hands. "Yes, I'm feeling much better. Thank you."

Robin smirked and nodded his head. "I wondered if I might talk to you about something."

Emma walked around and sat behind the desk. She wasn't sure why, but she felt like a child who had just been called into the principal's office. "What's up?"

Robin took a few steps forward and sat opposite the sheriff. He looked at her sitting behind the desk as if sizing her up. "I was hoping we could discuss the situation with Zelena."

Emma, although relieved he wasn't here to talk about Regina, was curious and skeptical about the coming conversation. "Okay. What about Zelena?"

"I was hoping you might be willing to compromise on her accommodations," Robin told her. When Emma raised her eyebrows he inched to the edge of his seat. "Just hear me out. She is carrying my child. As the father I need to make sure she stays healthy during her pregnancy. I'd like to request that you release her into my custody." Emma raised her eyebrows. "I would take responsibility for her and ensure she not cause any harm."

Emma scoffed, trying to be as polite as she could in the wake of this ridiculous request. "Um, I'm sure you mean well, Robin, but there's just no way I'm gonna let that happen." Robin shook his head an opened his mouth but Emma didn't let him start. "She's dangerous, Robin. I understand you're worried about the baby, and perhaps we can talk about moving her into a more comfortable cell, but there's no way in hell I'm just letting her go free."

Robin tightened his jaw. "I ensure you I would keep a close eye on her and make sure she doesn't hurt a living soul, including my unborn child."

Emma shook her head. "No. Even if I were on your side, which I'm not, Regina would never agree to that."

Robin nodded, half smile. "Right, Regina."

Emma suddenly became suspicious, like Robin had set her up to mention the brunette's name first. She just looked at him curiously, trying to read what he was thinking.

Finally Robin spoke. "Well, Regina has made it perfectly clear that she doesn't need protection or saving. At least not from me. I suppose that honor is reserved for...I don't know...the Savior?" Robin smirked as he watched Emma squirm a little. "Tell me, sheriff, how's it going with the dear Captain? He must be so pleased to have you back, especially after you professed your love to him."

Robin just took this to a whole other level, one which Emma was not comfortable with. "My relationship with Hook AND Regina is none of your business. You asked me about Zelena, I gave you my answer. Is there anything else I can do for you, Robin?" Emma kept her cool and a pointed glare on her face.

Robin cocked his head to the side, pleased with his ability to get under her skin. Finally he shook his head. "I'm going to ask you to reconsider. You won't have to worry about Zelena. She's powerless now anyway, and I've already assured you I won't let her out of my sight."

Emma was annoyed at how clearly he was taking this Zelena thing lightly. She sat forward in her chair. "You know full swell what happened the last time that Witch had free reign of this town. All she did was cause trouble and nearly get everyone, especially Regina killed."

Robin smiled and nodded. "If I'm not mistaken, there are people in this town who have done much worse and as still walking around freely. Perhaps that should change."

Emma quirked her head to the side in shock. What was he saying? Was he just trying to get her riled up or was that a threat? Before she could put together a sentence he was up and headed to the door.

"All I'm asking is that you think about it, Sheriff. Good day."

With a sharp humph Emma crashed back fully in her chair. He had lost it. There was no way Regina would be on board with letting Zelena out. Well, now she had an excuse to go visit the Mayor.


	13. Chapter 13

**I Think We Should**

Regina had just finished reading a slew of rude emails from residents complaining about how she hadn't magicked their property back together properly after Dark Emma had swooped through. How ungrateful could people be? She shook her head in annoyance when she heard a knock on her door.  
"Come in," she called, annoyance all over her voice.

She hadn't looked up yet when she heard a voice call, "is this a bad time?" Regina looked up to find Emma poking her head in the doorway. "I can come back later."

Regina's foul mood suddenly lightened. She felt herself sigh slightly. "No, it's fine. Come in." She smiled softly as Emma walked in and sat down opposite the Mayor. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled back.

Emma fiddled with her fingers in her lap. "Hi."

Regina chuckled silently. "Hi."

Emma realized Regina was looking at her expectantly. Finally she spoke up. "Oh, I ah, needed to talk to you about something." When she saw Regina panic a bit she clarified. "Work related."

Regina was relieved and nodded. "First day back and you already need my help with something?"

Emma smirked. "Well, this does directly affect you in, well, all sorts of ways," Emma admitted. Regina lifted her head up, intrigued. Emma paused a moment before she continued. "I had a visitor at the station this morning." Regina tilted her head. "Robin."

Regina shifted uncomfortably in her chair. This was quickly turning awkward. "Don't tell me," she felt her face blush. "I though you said it was work related?"

Emma couldn't help but be slightly amused at the situation, especially because a squirming Regina Mills outside her comfort zone was absolutely adorable. She half smiled. "It is, kind of. He asked me to release Zelena into his custody."

Regina's eyes flew wide in surprise. "He what?! Please tell me you told him no way in hell!"

Emma nodded. "Pretty much. Several times. He seemed pretty adamant. I told him you would never allow it. Neither would I."

Regina let her eyes flick quickly down the savior's body and back up. She was happy Emma was on her side about this. "He knows damn well what that woman has done to me. Why on Earth would he think I'd let her go free?" Emma just looked at her, mouth slightly open like she had something else she wanted to say. "Do you think he's doing this as a retaliation for breaking up with him? That seems a little extreme. He's simple, not vindictive."

Emma had to chuckle at Regina calling him simple but shook her head. "I don't know, something is off. He said something else that confused me."

Regina was just wishing he would go away now. "What did he say?"

Emma leaned forward in her chair, resting her forearms on her legs and put her palms together. "I was giving him the laundry list of things Zelena did to you while she was here last time. Then he got this weird look on his face. Almost like a look of, I don't know, satisfaction. Then he said there are other people in this town who deserve to get locked up more than Zelena. Right from the moment he walked he acted like, I don't know like he was sizing me up."

Regina rolled her head slightly, now understanding what game Robin was playing. "It's nothing."

Emma cocked her head slightly. "I don't know, you didn't hear the way he said it. Almost like he was involved with it somehow."

Regina fought the embarrassed smile that was threatening to streak across her face. "No, he wasn't involved. He's playing a game with you, Emma."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "A game? What do you mean?"

Regina had to purse her lips to keep from grinning. She found it hilariously cute how clueless Emma was. "He's trying to intimidate you."

Emma shrugged her shoulders in confusion. "Why?!"

Regina chuckled and sighed. "He's jealous."

Emma's eyes widened as suddenly she understood. She felt her face flush, embarrassed at how foolish she had been for not realizing this. Regina told her that Robin had picked up on their feelings for each other. "Oh," she said quietly.

Regina looked at Emma guiltily. "I...told him...about the..kiss."

Emma's eye flew wide again. "What? Why?"

Regina spoke quickly. "Well, he would have found out eventually anyway. And he wouldn't leave me alone, bringing flowers, trying to get me back and kissing me."

Emma snapped to attention. "He kissed you?" She had asked before she even had a chance to stop herself. As she saw the shocked look on Regina's face she felt her face start to burn with embarrassment. She looked down at her hands.

Regina was taken aback by Emma's reaction, and was shocked to find herself wanting to explain. "Well he-snuck up on me and-took me by surprise, and I-"

Emma was waving her hands. "No, no, no. You don't have to explain. I mean you're-you can do whatever you want, I mean we're not-we haven't even-talked about-" Emma stopped talking because she knew she was just digging herself deeper.  
She looked up at Regina for help.

Regina smiled softly in understanding. "No, we haven't. But I think we should." There was a short pause until Regina felt she had to clarify. "Talk I mean. About it. We should talk about it." She couldn't believe what she was saying. She was terrified to talk about it! Why was she suddenly pushing the issue? She looked as Emma slowly nodded, mouth half open. "But not now," she said hurriedly. "I think you'll agree that this is not a proper conversation for work."

Emma tightened her lips together and nodded. "Right."

Regina looked at her and couldn't believe the next thing that escaped her mouth. "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" What was she doing?! "We can talk after while Henry is finishing his homework."

Emma's mouth gaped open in surprise. She found her heart racing as she nodded. "Okay. Yeah. I'll be there." Emma smiled and stood up. She nodded to Regina and headed for the door. She turned back as she got to the door and saw Regina staring after her. "Bye," she said with a shy smile.

Regina tried to figure out exactly what the hell she had just done as she met Emma's eyes. There was no denying the embarrassed hopefulness there. It made Regina's heart melt. "Goodbye, Miss Swan."


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is where it gets twisted. I went back and re watched the episode Heart Of Gold before I wrote this. First off...remember this is a SWANQUEEN fiction, so don't worry. Believe me, there is more going on here than is revealed in this chapter. I did take the liberty of rewriting the end of Robin and Zelena's confrontation in Oz. This chapter is that flashback. It starts as Robin has just let his arrow fly. In the show, he hit the big container and the smoke gave him cover to escape. In this version...something else happens...again let me know how you feel about the twist.**

 **Wicked Game**

Robin watched his arrow fly, time passing in slow motion as he willed it to hit its mark. He knew this was his only chance to escape the Wicked Witch. He fell backward as the arrow flew, only to be knocked off target by a flash of green magic. He landed on his back with a breath stealing thud. Before he knew it he had been caught in a swirl of green smoke, lifting him up and paralyzing his entire body. His throat constricted and his fear caused his heart to thud relentlessly in his chest. His eyes grew wide as the Wicked Witch materialized before his eyes.

She grinned evilly in front of him as she looked him up and down. "Well, well. What have we here?" Robin only fought to keep his breath and said nothing. She giggled obnoxiously as she circled him like a vulture. She came around the front of him and reached into his lapel. She pulled out the heart shaped vial he had been there to steal. "My, my, what ever did Rumple want with this? I wonder." She looked at Robin with a wicked grin. "I imagine if you don't return with this you will be in quite a bit of trouble. How about," she slithered into Robin's personal space and ran the stopper of the vial down his chest. "We make a deal of our own."

Robin was unable to respond, but Zelena could tell in his eyes that Robin had no choice but to hear her out.

Zelena smirked and continued. "You see, I think you may be of use to me. I have this little...family problem." She shamelessly checked him out and raised an eyebrow. "Younger sister. Quite beautiful, but sadly without her True Love," Zelena feigned sadness. "You see, hers was killed before his time. Now she's left all alone! So I need to find her a new True Love." Zelena ran her finger down Robin's cheek, the man unable to defend himself from her unwanted advances. "And I think you'll do nicely."

Zelena could see Robin trying to speak and with a wave of her hands released the hold on his vocal chords.

Robin gasped and caught his breath. "I'm afraid I can not be of assistance. You see, I already have a True Love."

Zelena looked at him with an evil grin and put her hand up to his temple. With an electric shock he felt her invade his memories, reaching into his very soul and being. When she finally released him he was glistening with sweat. She immediately switched her excited glee to a comically sad face. "Oh, my dear boy. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your beloved Marion's time is running short." She took pleasure in his look of shock and disbelief. "You see, she comes to an early death at the hands of...someone truly evil...and leaves you alone. " Zelena leaned in closer to punctuate her point. "And your young son."

Robin's eyes glazed over. "No. No, you're lying."

Zelena giggled. "I think we both know that I'm not."

Robin didn't want to believe, but something in him believed her.

Zelena smiled. Her plan was working. "Well, never fear, good sir. I can assure you that you and your young son will recover. I can offer you another chance at love. Another happy ending."

Robin shook his head. "I don't want another. I want Marion!"

Zelena rested her head on Robin's shoulder saying, "awwww, I'm sorry! I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about that. But I can...offer you a chance to not spend the rest of your life alone. I can offer your son another chance to have a mother." She grinned as she looked at Robin's panicked face. It was working. "It requires nothing of you. You see, when I looked into the future I saw an," Zelena rolled her eyes, "annoying little fairy woman telling my," she cleared her throat, "wonderful sister that her True Love wore a tattoo of a lion."

Robin shook his head. "I don't understand. I have no such marking."

Zelena laughed. "That, my dear, is quite easy to fix."

With that and a wave of her hand, a green cloud of magic left her hand and flew toward Robin's arm. He cried out in pain as a dark lion tattoo seared into his forearm.

Zelena smiled triumphantly. "See!? Easy fix. Now...when the time comes, the pixie magic will lead Regina to you." Zelena didn't voice the truth. The truth that in all reality she was manipulating Regina into thinking Robin was her True Love, when in reality, the pixie dust would have said something else entirely. "Now," she said, releasing him from her magical hold. "Do we have a deal? I send you back to Rumple with your stolen goods and you...well...you don't have to do anything, now."

Robin looked from the green witch down to his newly inked tattoo.


	15. Chapter 16

**Thank you for sticking with this story. Thank you for the reminder that it was Regina that sent Emma and Henry to NY. As a reward for being awesome readers, here is a chapter I think you will love. Enjoy!**

 **Flirting With The Queen**

Regina left the office and headed to her Mercedes. It could have been easy for her to just poof here and there, but she found that trying to live life without magic made her happier. Magic had become a kind of crutch as of late, and she found she relished in the daily grind of "normal" people.

Her mind wandered to her earlier conversation with Emma, her invitation to dinner still picking at her brain. Even though she had wanted to kick herself for asking, now she found that she was excited to see the blonde again. She smiled to herself as the sheriff's shy smile came to her mind. She hit the alarm button on her keychain and heard the familiar beep. It was then that she caught him out of the corner of her eye.

Robin had been leaning up against a pillar of city hall, waiting for Regina to emerge. He spoke as he walked towards her. "What's got you so happy?"

Regina was startled but played it off. The smile turned to an annoyed glare. "What are you doing here, Robin?" She asked as she opened the car door.

He shrugged his shoulders as his hands were stuck deep in his jacket pockets. "I was just passing by. Thought I'd say hello."

Regina didn't need Emma's superpower to know that was a lie. She fought back the urge to roll her eyes. "Emma told me you came to see her today."

Robin gritted his teeth as he smiled and nodded. "Of course she did. I'm sure she came running right over." His words dripped with venom. He looked Regina in the eye. "I truly hope you consider my request."

Regina scoffed. "You've got to be kidding. There's no way in hell I'm letting that evil Witch go free. After everything she's done to me? You of all people should know what she's capable of!"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Evil Witch? I'd be careful, Regina, it wasn't too long ago everyone in this town was calling you something quite similar."

Regina tilted her head, shocked at how Robin was speaking to her. She knew things had ended rather badly, but she hadn't thought him capable of such distain towards her. She thought of a million things to say in return, but decided he wasn't worth her effort. She shot him a dirty look and got in the car. When she attempted to pull the door shut she found Robin had his hand on top of it, holding it open.

"She's carrying my child, Regina. You understand as a mother why it is I want to protect her so desperately."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Protect your child, yes. But her? No, I'm afraid I don't understand that at all." Without even raising her hand, Regina's magic heated up the car door. Robin hissed with pain as he snatched his hand off the door and shook it in pain. Regina smirked and pulled the door shut. Robin was left inspecting the burn as Regina drove off.

XXXXXXX

Emma arrived at the mansion determined to act as normal as possible. Just because the universe had said her and Regina were destined to be each other's True Love, it didn't mean they had to suddenly start fawning over each other like her parents. They were a...unique pairing, and she knew they had to let this happen organically. So she strode up and rang the doorbell.

She was happy to see Henry answer the door, because despite her little pep talk, she had a feeling that in that moment one little smile from Regina would have her undone.

"Hey, mom." He leaned into her as she put her arm around him. "Dinner's almost ready." Emma didn't see the sly smile on his lips, secretly elated that his two moms were having dinner together. He was planning on making a quick exit after they ate so they could have some alone time.

"Hey kid," she released him and closed the door behind her.

Henry led Emma into the kitchen where Regina was putting the finishing touches on dinner. She looked up as they entered and smiled. "Well, perfect timing. Dinner's ready."

Emma grinned and licked her lips. "Hi. Smells amazing!" Their eyes met for a moment. "Thanks again for the invite."

Regina didn't say anything as she glanced at Henry who was watching the exchange from the corner of his eye. She just gave Emma a knowing look and said, "Have a seat."

Emma was able to live up to her own expectations, and dinner flowed without any awkwardness.

"I guess it makes sense, but it's so cliche," Emma scowled. "I'd like to think that even gone dark I'd have a little bit of uniqueness."

"Come on mom, you were the Dark One. Of course you'd be wearing black!" Henry laughed at Emma's distain to her choice of attire out of everything. Regina just looked on in amusement.

Emma shrugged as she loaded up her fork. "I know, but come on. I'd think that I would put my own spin on it, not just show up looking like Hook."

Regina laughed as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I don't know, it was definitely a marked improvement on your usual attire," she shot, teasing in her eyes.

Emma stared at her with feigned annoyance as she chewed. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "I didn't have Rumplestilskin crocodile skin, did I?"

Regina let out a single chuckle and picked up her wine glass. She spoke before thinking. "Do you honestly think I would have kissed you if you did?"

The room became deafeningly quiet. All parties froze and turned red. Regina and Emma just looked at each other in embarrassment as Henry could barely control his laughter.

Emma broke into a smile first, looking at Regina like the cat who caught the canary. A slew of comments she would have made had Henry not been present paraded through her mind until she finally settled on, "Well, thank God for small miracles."

Regina fought the corners of her lips from turning up and almost won. She brought the wine glass to her lips to cover it up. It didn't hide those mischievous smoldering eyes though.

Henry smiled into his plate and cut another piece of steak.

Regina wasn't surprised to find Henry had disappeared as they cleaned up from dinner, but found she didn't really mind. As Emma helped her clear the table and take care of dishes, Regina was amazed at how natural this seemed. She and Emma kept exchanging shy smiles and she noticed the blonde biting her lower lip every now and again. She found suddenly that those lips kept drawing her gaze.

They settled down in the study as they were discussing Henry's latest report card grades.

"I asked him why he was doing so poorly in algebra, and you know what he said?" Regina mused as she sat down on the opposite end of the couch as Emma.

Emma giggled. "Oh God, what?"

"He said, and I quote: 'My teacher is Mr. Toad. Do you think he learned algebra in the Enchanted Forest? I know more about math than he does!'

Both women broke out into laughter. "Well, I imagine it is kinda tough to learn from a teacher that doesn't know what he's teaching."

Regina nodded. "Maybe I should get him a tutor."

Emma shook her head and unconsciously put a hand on Regina's forearm. "Please. You and I both know he'll never use algebra once school is done." When Regina looked over at her hand Emma realized what she had done. She slowly took her hand off and back into her lap. They were silent for a few moments.

"So," they both said simultaneously, causing them to giggle again. Emma continued. "This is...weird." Regina looked at her in surprise. "Not bad weird. Good weird. I like this side of us. I wasn't sure how this would go, I mean-we just recently have been able to even be civil with each other. Now-"

Regina nodded and finished for her "Now we're having dinner together and..."

Emma cocked her head, curious as to why Regina stopped.

Regina turned red. "I don't know...flirting?"

Emma smiled in amusement. "Flirting? Is that what you'd call it?"

Regina shifted uncomfortably, smiling down at her lap in embarrassment. "Well, I don't know." She looked back up at Emma who was smiling grandly at her. She blushed feverishly. "I've noticed how you've been looking at me. And in front of Henry, even."

Emma gaped her mouth open in pretend shock. "Me? You've been shooting suggestive looks at me all evening. Besides, you're the one who brought up kissing in front of him!"

Regina opened her mouth and shook her head, not sure of what to say. "That...was an accident, and I have no idea what looks you are referring to," Regina was obviously flustered. Emma loved it.

Emma narrowed her eyes and shook her head, biting down a silly grin. "My lie detector just went haywire. I think you know EXACTLY what I'm referring to." Her breath caught as Regina shot her that very look she had been referring to. "Ah huh," she breathed out. "I knew it." She smiled as Regina's look softened into a teasing grin. Emma leaned slightly toward the brunette. "Oh, and by the way. I'm much better at flirting than that. I've just been saving it for when our son isn't around."

Regina felt her stomach do flips as she looked at the emerald eyes staring back at her. She swallowed as her eyes drifted down to Emma's lips. "So," she said slowly. "Are we really going to try this? It won't be easy."

Emma's breath caught in her throat as she suddenly had a very strong urge to throw herself at the queen across from her."Yes. And I don't know, it seems pretty easy so far."

Regina smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Yes, it does." She glanced at her hands and back up. "I think because our son is involved in this, we need to be careful. Take it one step at a time and not rush things." She noticed the way Emma was looking her up and down and arousal shot through her body. "Right?"

Emma sighed out, knowing Regina was right even though taking things slow was the last thing she wanted to do right now. Reluctantly she flashed a smile and answered, "Right. " Green met smoldering chocolate. "Which means, I should probably go."

Regina walked Emma to the door. Emma put her jacket on and stepped out into the night. She turned, looking anxiously awkward at Regina standing in the doorway. "Thanks again for dinner."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek and stepped toward Emma. She knew the blonde had stopped breathing as their faces were inches apart. Regina reached up and put a hand on Emma's shoulder. She looked into green eyes, her own sparkling. She leaned closer and a sharp intake of Emma's breath make her lips curl up slightly. She breezed slowly by Emma's lips and laid a gentle lingering kiss to her cheek. She whispered a sleepy, "You're very welcome," into her ear before stepping back into the doorway. "Good night, Emma," she smiled in satisfaction as she saw Emma looked like she was about to explode into flames.

Emma realized she hadn't responded...nothing on her body was working except for her loins. "Ha-gu-to-goo-yah-huh..." Emma shook her head to try and clear it. "Good night."

Regina tightened her lips in an attempt not to laugh but it was written in her eyes. She slowly closed the door, giving Emma one last smile. She clicked the door closed and slumped her back against it. She sighed heavily as she leaned her head back against the door.

Emma just stared at the door for a minute, trying to come down from the clouds. If Regina could do this to her with a simple kiss to the cheek, she wondered what would happen when they kissed for real.


	16. Chapter 17

**Sleepless Night**

Emma sat up and flipped her pillow over and punched it. She could NOT get comfortable. She crashed her head back in the pillow, finally settling in. She laid still all of ten seconds until she thrashed again onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't get Regina off her mind. She kept telling herself that she couldn't be feeling this way, that it was too soon for her to be acting like a love sick teenager. She had never been like this with Hook. But then she realized that her feelings for Regina was nothing new. They had been there for years. Regina kissing her, which she was STILL mad she couldn't remember, was just the catalyst that brought all the feelings to the surface. Raging to the surface. So now here she was, nearly one in the morning, all hot and bothered over a kiss on the cheek.

She looked over at her phone on the nightstand and considered it. No. She shouldn't. Wouldn't texting her in the middle of the night seem a little stalker-y? No, she definitely should not do it.

It took five more seconds of thinking about it until Emma flipped onto her stomach and grabbed the phone. She pulled up her message history with Regina and clicked on the text box. She stilled, wondering exactly what she intended to do. She quickly typed and hit send. Then she face planted into the pillow. What was she doing?!

Regina was staring at the bedside clock, willing it to just be morning already. It was clear she wouldn't be sleeping, and was just ready to have the days offering of distraction. She was about to kick the blankets off and do some computer work when her phone buzzed. She picked it up and opened the screen. When she saw she had a message from Emma she couldn't help but smile. She opened it up and shook her head.

**Regina.**

That's it. That's all it said. Regina scoffed at the immaturity of this woman but couldn't help but smile in adoration as well. And so Regina answered in true Regina fashion.

**Emma.**

Emma's head flew up and grabbed her phone. She stuck her tongue in her cheek. And so it began.

**You're awake.**

**I am now.**

**OMG Did I wake you?**

There was a longer pause.

**No.**

Emma's hands paused over the keypad, not really sure what to say next. As she was thinking, Regina sent another message.

**Why are you up? I don't like the idea of you carrying a gun around after staying up all night.**

*I can't sleep.**

*And so you decided to punish me by keeping me awake as well?**

**You said you weren't sleeping. Besides. It's your fault.**

**What's my fault?**

**That I can't sleep.**

Regina smiled at the phone, pleased that they were both having the same problem. She paused, biting her lower lip. She waited another minute to make Emma sweat a bit. Then she answered.

*Is this some of that flirting you were talking about?**

**Maybe. Is it working?**

**Hardly.**

**Liar.**

*What, your lie detection works over texts too?**

**No, I just know you. You're totally smiling at the phone right now.**

Another pause before Regina answered.

**Touché.**

Emma chuckled at the fact Regina actually admitted it. She wrote again.

**I like that.**

*What?**

**That I can make you smile.**

**You've always done that, but usually I was smiling at your idiocy.**

**You like my idiocy. Gives me charm.**

**Ugh. Terrible choice in words.**

Emma realized her mistake and hissed a chuckle out.

**You're right, sorry. I think it's probably safest if I leave my parents out of my flirting.**

**I thought you said you were good at flirting. This is terrible so far.**

Emma knew Regina was grinning at the phone.

**It is, isn't it? Can I give it another try?**

**It's late. We should try and get some rest.**

**I didn't mean now. Say, Friday at seven?**

The few seconds it took for Regina to respond felt like an eternity. Finally Emma saw Regina's response come through.

**Alright. Good night, Emma.**

**Good night, Regina.**

Both women sunk into their pillows and smiled themselves to sleep.

XXXXXXX

Emma and David were milling about the station when Mary Margaret walked in holding Neil. David looked up and smiled, getting up to give her a kiss hello.

"Hi!"

Mary Margaret smiled back and let David take his son in his arms. "Hi. Hi, Emma."

Emma nodded and returned the greeting.

David bounced his son and looked over at his wife. "Not that I'm complaining, but what brings you by?"

"I got your note," she stated matter of factly.

"What note?"

"Probably the same note I got," came another voice.

Regina had been walking in the door when she heard the exchange. When they all turned to look at her she offered them a small smile. She had a shy smile and an embarrassed look in her eyes for Emma. "I got a note asking me to meet all of you here."

"Yes, so did I," Mary Margaret told them.

"Well, if none of us sent it, who did?"

"I did," Robin stated as he walked into the room.

They all turned to face him in confusion. Regina and Emma both looked at him in annoyance.

"Why?" Regina demanded.

"Although you are the Mayor, Regina, it seems the four of you have taken a council approach to governing this town, so I thought it best I speak to you all together. "

"I told you, Robin, the answer is no!"

"What's going on?" Charming asked as he handed Neil back to Mary Margaret.

"Robin wants us to let Zelena free," Emma said as she stood up and crossed her arms.

Charming and Mary Margaret both opened their mouths to speak but Robin cut them off. "NOT free. I want her released into my custody so I can ensure the safety of my baby. I would never let her out of my sight, I give you my word. She would be of no danger to anyone."

"She is a danger to EVERYONE. Especially me. Or is that your driving force in this?!" Regina spat.

Robin took a step towards Regina with a sad face. "I would never wish ill will on you, Regina, no matter what has happened in the past. I would never trust anyone else with this task, because I know no one is more passionate about keeping you safe than I am."

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other before glancing at Emma who was trying desperately to keep emotion off her face.

Emma needed to change the topic back to Zelena. "I told you we would consider moving her somewhere more comfortable, but letting her out is off the table."

Robin looked at the Charmings, knowing if anyone could help his cause, it was them. "You know what it's like to have a child in danger. You all do. I know full well what she's capable of and I'm confident I can handle this. I need to make sure she's doing all she can to keep this baby healthy. What would you do to ensure your child's safety?"

David and Mary Margaret just looked at each other guiltily. They knew exactly how far they would go. The two looked at Emma and Regina who were looking at them expectantly.

"Look, Robin," David said. "We'll...talk about it."

"What?!" "You can't be serious?!" Emma and Regina spoke at the same time.

David put his hand up. "I just said we'd talk about it. That's all."

Robin smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you. It's much appreciated."  
With that he left the station, leaving an angry Emma and Regina facing David and Mary Margaret.

"Are you guys serious? You remember all that witch has done?" Emma cried.

David sighed. "He's got a point."

"Nothing good would come of this," Regina pleaded.

"It's not just that. Something's not right." Emma looked concerned.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "You think he's lying?"

Emma tilted her head. "Something's going on. Think about it," Emma turned and faced Regina fully. "In New York. Do you remember when Zelena morphed out of Marian's form?" Regina nodded. "Do you remember Robin's reaction?" Regina just looked confused. "If I suddenly changed into someone you didn't know, what would be the first thing you said?"

Regina answered quickly. "Who the hell are you."

"Exactly. He barely even batted an eyelash."

"But he did know Zelena," Regina pointed out.

"I know, but-for someone who just realized he had been living with someone other than his wife for that long, he didn't react nearly as strongly as you'd expect."

Charming crossed his arms. "You think he knew her before what we already know?"

Emma looked at Regina again. "Has he had dealings with Zelena in the past?"

Regina shook her head. "Not that I know of. Not that he's told me."

Emma looked at her parents. "Well one thing is for sure. We need to figure out what's going on. Zelena's not going anywhere."


	17. Chapter 18

Emma walked into Granny's in a daze. She was late to work already but didn't really care. She yawned as she she scratched her head and thumped down into a bar stool. Ruby walked up with a knowing grin and raised an eyebrow. She bent down and leaned her elbows on the table, plopping her chin on her palms.

"I know THAT look," she snarked as Emma's sleepy eyes met hers in question. Ruby curled those big red lips up into a smirk. "SOMEBODY'S been up all night."

Emma shook her head in slight annoyance. She had had another late night text chat with Regina and was currently suffering the consequences. "Yeah, yeah, Mom. I don't need a lecture I need a coffee to go. I'm late for work as it is."

"Mmhmm," Ruby mumbled as she moved to grab a to-go mug and fill it up. She smirked as she returned to Emma's stool. "So...finally have a sleep over with the good Captain?" Ruby asked suggestively.

Emma shot her body up quickly and looked shocked. "What? No?! What?"

Ruby looked at her in confusion, as if this was not as strange of a question as Emma made it out to be. Her and Ruby had become quite good friends in the past year, despite Ruby's long friendship with her mother. There just wasn't anyone else in town she could talk to about certain things. Emma realized that there were only a few people who witnessed how exactly Emma was saved from the Dark One's magic, and for once wasn't surprised at the fact the truth hadn't made its way around town yet. This was juicy gossip. But no one, for once, was that excited to spread this particular piece of gossip. No doubt they were all too mortified to tell people the truth. Surprisingly, this kind of made Emma sad.

Ruby cocked her head in confusion. "I'm...sorry. Is there something I don't know?"

Emma sighed out as she grabbed the to-go mug in both hands. "We-I'm not with Hook anymore."

Ruby was shocked. "What?! But-everyone's saying he saved you with True Love's kiss! And now you broke up?" When Ruby saw the look on Emma's face she knew the rumors were wrong. And she also knew something else she had been thinking was right. She suddenly took a few steps forward and smacked Emma on the arm. "No!"

"Ow! What was that for?" Emma cried out as she rubbed her stinging shoulder.

Ruby was wearing a shocked grin and smacked Emma again. "Shut up!"

Emma looked at Ruby as if she had ten heads, rubbing her arm. Damn that girl was strong! "What the hell? What's wrong with you?"

"It isn't! Is it? Oh my God, it is! It totally is!" Ruby was talking to herself now.

Emma had given up trying to figure out what was going through that ditzy brain now and started to stand up when Ruby grabbed her collar and forced her back into her seat. When Emma looked at Ruby in shock, she was startled at the crazy look of excitement in Ruby's eyes.

"Holy shit Em!"

Emma pulled Ruby's hands free of her collar and shook her head. "What the hell is wrong with you? What are you talking about?"

Ruby hushed her voice finally as she looked around to notice she was causing a scene. "She was the one wasn't she? I knew it! I could tell, I mean, every damn time you were around each other, I could smell it! The freaking pheromones alone was enough to make my nose go berserk, but damn, the sexual tension was thick enough to cut with a knife!"

Emma was shocked at this conversation. In a diner none the less. "What?!"

Ruby finally settled back down onto her elbows and looked into Emma's eyes. "Regina. It's Regina isn't it?" When she saw the guilty look on Emma's face she squealed. "Oh my God! Oh my God. That is so perfect I can't even take it." She kept shaking her head as she grinned into Emma's face.

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise and confusion. She tried to pretend that her good friend didn't just admit to SMELLING her attraction to another woman and focus on the fact that Ruby seemed pretty damn happy about it. "Perfect, huh? I'm pretty sure you're the first one to think of it that way."

Ruby slapped her palms on the table. She looked around at people looking at her and leaned closer to Emma to whisper. "Are you kidding me? How freaking ironic is THAT? The Savior is the Evil Queen's True Love? The daughter of Snow White falls for the woman who spent years trying to destroy her happiness?!" This wasn't making Emma feel any better. Ruby noticed this and grabbed her forearms to focus her attention. "Think about it, Em! What a perfect way to help someone find their redemption and happy ending? You ARE her happy ending! You and your shared son! It's perfect!"

Emma broke into a smile as Ruby's words sunk in. She was pleased to finally have someone point out how incredibly good this thing with her and Regina could be. She nodded. "Thanks, Ruby. I think...I really needed to hear that. And," she looked at Ruby pointedly, "thanks for keeping this between us."

Ruby brought her hand up to essentially lock her lips and throw away the key. She smiled again as Emma got up and left the diner. She watched her walk away before giving one more squeal and getting back to work.

XXXXXX

When Regina pulled up to the mansion she was surprised to see Emma there, leaning against the squad car. She got out and walked up to her with a confused look on her face. "Am I under arrest?"

Emma chuckled and pushed herself off the car, facing Regina. "No, although the thought of you in handcuffs..."

Regina blushed and gave the blonde a look that said she should be ashamed. "Now, now, Sheriff, lets not go making assumptions."

Emma suddenly panicked, as if she had stepped over the imaginary line. When Regina stepped into her personal space and grinned Emma nearly passed out.

Regina leaned in and whispered, "we both know YOU'D be the one wearing the handcuffs." She stepped back, pleased at the affect she had clearly had on Emma who's face had turned fire engine red. She smiled and looked down at her feet. "Well if it's not to arrest me than what does bring you here?"

Emma swallowed down her state of arousal and smiled. "Well, I..thought I'd walk you home."

Regina looked at her in confusion. "But, I am home."

Emma motioned toward the walkway. "Not quite. You still have about thirty yards to go." Regina blinked slowly, completely taken aback by the sweetness of the gesture. She smiled grandly. Emma shrugged offered out her arm. "What do you say?"

Regina glanced at the offered arm and then back to meet sparkling green eyes. With a nod she took Emma's arm and they started the slow as molasses trek up Regina's walk.

"So," Emma started. She felt a tingling sensation through her jacket where Regina was gripping her. She could swear the brunette was moving her fingers slightly in teasing. "How was your day?"

Regina looked up at Emma briefly before returning to the ground in front of them. She had to chuckle at the normalcy of the moment despite the unique circumstances. "My day was...hectic. After I had that budget meeting that you were at this morning, I had to go over some insurance and benefits proposals with human resources. You know, boring, mundane tasks that unfortunately accompany being Mayor."

Emma smiled and chuckled slightly. "Yeah, well, if we're not battling magical monsters or tracking down villainous story book characters, everything else seems boring."

Regina nodded slowly and looked over at her. "I suppose that's true. And you? How was your day?"

"Not bad. I spent the whole day wishing it were Friday," Emma stated matter of factly. When she felt Regina grinning at her she smiled. "But then I was glad it wasn't, because I realized I haven't planned anything for this hot date I have Friday night."

Reina raised her eyebrows and played along. They were nearly at the end of the walkway. "Oh? Hot date, huh? Well, I suppose you'll really want to be impressing them."

Emma nodded, still playing their little game. "Yes, and so I'm not sure what direction I should take." They stopped in front of the door. "Should I go all out and wine and dine them, or keep it simple and just, I don't know, go bowling?"

Regina had to bite back a laugh, knowing full well that Emma would not take Regina bowling on their first date. At least, she hoped not. She looked up at Emma who had playfulness written all over her face. "Where as I DON'T recommend bowling, necessarily, if this person enjoys your company enough to agree to a date," Regina took a step closer and reached up to fiddle with Emma's jacket zipper. "then they will be happy with anything, as long as they are with you."

Emma was so touched at Regina's words she literally felt her heart skip a beat. She gazed down at the brunette and saw pleading eyes. Emma slid her hands down Regina's arms and clasped her hands, intertwining their fingers. Emma stepped closer so they were inches from the other's lips. Emma searched Regina's eyes, and saw invitation. She slowly leaned closer.

Suddenly the front door swung open violently, revealing Henry on the other side. The woman bolted apart faster than they knew possible, looking at Henry in embarrassment.

Henry looked as though he wanted to crawl under a rock. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys were-I was expecting Hansel to work on our science project and I thought-I'm sorry, I'll just-"

"It's okay, Henry, your mom and I were just-" Emma hadn't thought about how she was going to end that sentence. "I was just saying goodbye." She turned rigidly to Regina who looked white as a ghost. "Goodbye. Regina. I'm glad you got home safely. I'll-see you tomorrow. Bye Henry."

With that Emma turned and walked briskly back to her squad car, squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment. When she got to the car, she looked back at the mansion. Regina was retreating into the house, but looked back to give Emma one of her sexiest smiles. Emma got in the car and banged her head on the steering wheel. Holy hell, that woman was hot.


	18. Chapter 19

**Hey, Jealousy**

Emma was halfway through her daily morning jog. She was passing by the beach when something caught her eye. She looked over to a park bench and noticed two figures, heads huddled together. Her pace slowed as her focus zeroed in on Hook and Robin engaged in a deep conversation. She came to a stop and pulled the ear buds out of her ears. She strained to hear their conversation but was too far away to make anything out. She studied their body language for a few moments. It was clear. They had found some semblance of comradery in the wake of the Dark One's rescue. Emma looked at her feet for a moment, guilt pouring back into her head. But then an idea came to her. She stuffed the ear buds back into her head and finished her run.

XXXXX

It was finally Friday. Emma woke up with a dizzying grin, and was eager to start the day. Although eager for her date with Regina, she also had some things she wanted to deal with regarding the whole Robin/Zelena situation. She had asked Hook to meet her at Granny's before she was supposed to be at work.

She slid into the booth across from him and they shared shy smiles. "Thanks for meeting me," she said.

He was reluctant to meet her gaze, but did briefly enough to be cordial. "Of course. What is it I can be of assistance with?"

"Well," Emma didn't quite know how to approach this. She decided honesty was the best direction here. "There's something up with Robin. He's up to something, something that involves Zelena. He's trying to get her free. We just can't figure out what his motive is."

Hook scoffed. "Just because you see him as a potential rival for your beloved Regina doesn't automatically make him a villain."

Emma's face fell and she cocked her was to the side. "That's not it. He's hiding something. There's more going on, we just need to figure out what it is." She paused as they both just looked at each other. "I saw you talking to him at the beach."

Hook nodded in understanding. "Oh, I see. So you want to use my newly forged friendship with the scorned thief to extract information out of him."

Emma didn't respond, just looked at him.

Hook shook his head. "No." Emma cocked her head in pleading. "Robin is a good man. A good man who has just had his heart ripped from his chest, and I for one am not going to be the one to rub salt in the wounds considering the circumstances."

"Killian, I am telling you that he's hiding something. Please. All I'm asking for is that you continue your friendship with him and let me know if you learn something that might explain his sudden fascination with freeing the Wicked Witch of the West."

Hook shook his head. "You want me to spy on him. Be a rat."

Emma didn't hear the bell on the diner door. She was too intent on getting help to figure out this Robin Hood business. She wanted to keep Regina safe. So for this she needed Hook's help. So she reached over the counter and grabbed his hand. With a squeeze she said, "Please!"

She saw Hook's eyes raise up and land on something behind her. She turned around to see Regina looking down on them, mouth agape. She was looking at their locked hands. Emma panicked.

Regina's entire body flamed with jealousy as she saw Emma holding Hook's hand and for a moment she froze. When they turned to look at her she shook the cold grip of anger off her and walked to the counter. She knew her face had been drained of all blood, but ordered her coffee anyway. She suddenly felt a flash of fear as anger overtook her body. As Granny was dutifully getting her order ready, Regina darted off to the restroom. She needed to splash water on her face before she did something stupid.

When Emma saw the look on Regina's face, she wanted to die. It was clear the brunette had misread the situation, and she panicked. This gesture with Hook was completely innocent. Obviously it looked bad but-shit! How was she going to explain it? She had let go of Hook immediately but Regina had already walked off. Emma just stared after her as all blood drained from her face.

Hook noticed the exchange and couldn't help but feel the sting of jealousy. Yet he also was finding the whole thing amusing. But when Emma got up to follow Regina into the restroom, he didn't find it quite so funny anymore.

Regina was at the sink, about to turn on the cold water when she felt a solid grip on her wrist. She suddenly was swung around until her back was slammed against the bathroom wall. She gasped in shock as a body was forced up against her own. She was about to use her magic when she was suddenly face to face with Emma Swan.

Emma pushed her entire body length against Regina forcefully, attempting to enflame the woman's desire. She had both her wrists in tight grips above her head. Judging by the brunette's ragged breath she was causing the desired affect. She just stared at her. Lustfully. Chest down to ankles flush against each other. Emma saw Regina's eyes go black, but anger still played in her face. Emma shifted her leg so that it was conveniently between Regina's and oh so gently, barely enough to be felt, rolled her hips up. They both gasped, Regina helpless to resist. "That wasn't what it looked like," Emma whispered in her ear. Their bodies stilled, but breath was erratic from them both. Emma pulled her head back to look into Regina's eyes. All chocolate was gone. They were black with desire. "I was asking him for help with Robin." She twitched her hips slightly again, seeing Regina's exhale escape against her will.

Regina already believed her. The way the savior was looking at her left little doubt to where her affections laid. But, FUCK, this was hot! When Emma gently rubbed her thigh across Regina's center, she was nearly undone. Their eyes locked after the second brush of sensations, faces inches apart.

Emma breathed out as they looked fully into each other's eyes. It came out in a gasp. "I choose you. I will always choose you."

They held eye contact, the only reason Regina didn't fall to the ground in a puddle of goo was because Emma's body was keeping her up. Emma smiled and let go of Regina's arms, noting how they fell to her sides like dead weight. "I'll see you tonight," she whispered. As quickly as it had started, Emma was gone and out of the bathroom, leaving Regina to pick the pieces of her composure up off the ground.

Emma exited the bathroom flushed, but was frustrated to see the booth she had previously been occupying was empty. She didn't know if Hook was going to help or not.


	19. Chapter 20

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to hear what you think about their first date.**

 **Emma's Romantic Side**

Emma arrived at the mansion five minutes early, and so sat in the bug chewing her nails. She was stewing about whether or not she had picked the right date for her and Regina or not. Regina was...Regina; A queen, a mayor, classy, refined. And Emma was...not any of those things. Regina had been sweet to say that she only wanted to spend time together and that the venue didn't matter to her, but it mattered to Emma. She knew this first date would set the tone to their relationship and so wanted to get things right. She watched the time flip to 7:00 and swallowed before pushing open the door of the bug.

She had picked a sleek pair of black skinny pants and black heels. Her dressy purple sleeveless top showed just a tinge of cleavage, and was topped by a black pea coat. Her hair she had curled gracefully around her shoulders, the look topped off with tasteful yet sexy eye makeup. She walked up to the front door and paused. She smiled to herself at how nervous she was and took a deep breath. She rang the doorbell and waited.  
When the door slowly creeped open Emma knew that meant Regina was nervous as well. But when the figure behind it was revealed to her, Emma nearly fainted.

Regina is a gorgeous being, even in a potato sack. But she had picked a bold skin tight royal blue dress that accentuated all of her assets. It came off her shoulders and revealed enough of her perfect cleavage to draw Emma's attention. It cut off at the thigh at just the right time to be sexy yet tasteful, and those toned legs were fitted into expensive black heels.

Emma hadn't realized her mouth gaping open as she surveyed the devastating scene in front of her until Regina cleared her throat. Her eyes met Regina who was smirking at her reaction. Emma shook her head but her mouth was still catching flies. "Regina, you look-"

Regina smiled as she reached out to grab Emma's hand, pulling her inside. She pulled Emma close, looking the blonde up and down. "So do you."

They just stared at each other in awe until they heard Henry come around the corner. His eyes twinkled at the scene in front of him. He cleared his throat gently.

Regina let go of Emma's hand and stepped to the closet to grab her coat.

"Hey mom, you look nice," Henry offered to Emma as try all tried to ignore their discomfort.

Emma looked down at herself quickly. "Thanks, kid. You gonna be alright here by yourself?"

Henry shook his head. "Yes, Mom, I'm old enough to take care of myself for one night!"

Emma smirked and shook her head as Regina walked over holding her coat. She gripped the back of Henry's neck. "There's lasagna you can heat up in the fridge, and soda too. Emergency numbers are posted by the phone, and NO VISITORS. Got that?"

Henry rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Yes, Mom."

Emma smiled at the exchange, and turned her attention to Regina. She took her coat and helped the woman slip into it. Their eyes met as Emma fixed her collar and both could feel their excitement. Both women said goodbye to Henry as they headed out the door.

Henry waved and watched them walk awkwardly down the path together. "Have fun, you two!" He called, amused at how adorable his mothers were. He gave one last smile as he closed the front door.

Emma opened the door of the bug for Regina and they exchanged shy glances as they settled into their seats. Regina looked at Emma who had yet to turn the ignition. "I see you got the windshield fixed."

Emma nodded and half smiled. "Yeah, well a week of glass shards flying into my teeth was enough for me." She turned the ignition and they were off.

Regina broke the awkward silence. "So I should have asked what your plans are. I'm afraid I'm a bit overdressed for bowling."

Emma laughed out loud and then shamelessly looked Regina up and down. "Oh no, you're dressed...perfectly. We're not going bowling."

"Where are we going?"

Emma smiled slyly. "You'll see."

When they pulled up to the old abandoned lighthouse, Regina was confused and a bit worried. What had she agreed to? Emma wouldn't have them spend the evening in a dark dirty old building, would she?

Emma saw the worry on her face and gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Come on."

Regina took Emma's arm as they walked up the dark path to the door of the lighthouse. Regina looked at Emma skeptically, as the blonde just chuckled. Emma opened the door and Regina looked in.

The only thing inside the door was a flight of stairs that no doubt took them to the top. Where Regina expected a dark, dingy, spiderweb-ridden stairwell, she found an emaculatly clean, sweet smelling invitation. Lining the stairwell were a thousand tiny white sting lights, effectively lighting the path upwards.

Regina took a startled step backward in shock, and snapped her head up to meet Emma's smiling eyes. "What have you done?"

Emma smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go find out."

As Regina walked up the staircase, she took note at how clean everything was. This lighthouse hadn't been used in the entire time of the curse, so she expected it to be dirty and run down. It was as if someone had come and scrubbed it clean. Or used their magic to restore it. When they got to the top of the lighthouse the room opened up, revealing to Regina the most romantic setting she had ever found herself in. The tiny white lights continued all around the room, highlighting the giant light in the middle of the room, that at one point had served as a beacon, calling ships home to the harbor.

Regina walked slowly around the light in awe, until suddenly she stopped. Around the other side of the unlit lighthouse beacon, the strings of lights stopped. The dark of the room allowed a breathtaking view of the harbor, the rolling waves highlighted by beautiful moonlight. Several fishing boats bobbed in the surf, their mast lights twinkling. In front of the marvelous view was a table for two, white tablecloth topped by a candle and two place settings. Off to the side stood a black tie waiter, standing stoically by a serving cart.

Regina's mouth hung open, turning to look at Emma in shock. Emma had hung back, drinking Regina's reaction in with pride. "Emma!" Regina gasped.

Emma smiled shyly as she started walking toward the beautiful brunette. "I thought about making reservations at some fancy restaurant. But, I know we're still trying to figure everything out and how we're both still a little...shy about being in public together." She stopped a foot away and shrugged her shoulders. "I figured the best way right now to figure things out is in private. No pressure. No one looking on or judging or having opinions. Just us."

Regina paused a moment before surging forward and pulling Emma to her. One hand wrapped around Emma's waist as the other gripped her collar. Emma's hands were around her at once as Regina quickly but gently pressed her lips against Emma's. The kiss was chaste, yet extremely passionate and heart felt. It lasted only a moment until Regina pulled back and sighed. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she looked into Emma's shocked eyes. "It's perfect."

Emma knew her face had flushed red. Regina had rushed forward so fast, she hadn't seen the kiss coming. She sure as hell felt it, though. Regina's lips were so soft, like delicate pillows. Emma felt it from the top of her head to the tip of her toes, and could barely register what was happening when just like that it was over. She looked into Regina's eyes and saw nothing but love. She smiled like a goof before she had to look away. She was too beautiful. She cleared her throat as the two reluctantly moved apart.

The waiter came forward to acknowledge them. "Miss Swan, Miss Mills. May I take your coats?" The two women slipped out of their coats and handed them over. "Right this way," he motioned to the table. The women took their seats as he lit the candle on the table in front of them. There was just enough light for them to eat without distracting from the ocean view.

Regina looked down and saw a single red rose laying delicately in her plate. She smiled and gently picked it up. She gazed across at Emma as she brought the flower to her nose. She breathed in as Emma's eyes twinkled at her.

Emma sighed quietly. "How am I doing so far?"

Regina raised an eyebrow as she laid the rose on the table. "So far I have to say I'm impressed. But to be fair, I'll save my judgements for the end of the night."

The two smiled at each other as the waiter poured their wine.

They sat and chatted, enjoying the view and the company. Emma lived up to her claim at being good at flirting, putting her best foot forward. She would casually let her fingertips graze the top of Regina's hand, casually lean forward to allow Regina a view down her shirt, and purposefully look the mayor up and down suggestively. There was something about the evening, almost like magic was in the air. Like the two women's magic was lingering above them somewhere, mingling and entwining. They laughed through dinner, talking about Henry and teasing each other about their pasts. It flowed gently and easily, and both women's cheeks hurt from smiling.

After dinner Emma suggested they take a walk down the beach. Regina agreed and both women pulled off their heels. As they walked through the sand, Emma bravely reached out and caught Regina's hand. She looked at the brunette expectantly. Regina smiled and intertwined their fingers. They both grinned down at the sand as they walked through the moonlight.

XXXXXX

As they slowly walked up Regina's path, the tension was tight as a drum. The evening had gone so perfectly, they both knew it would be difficult to stick to their agreement to take things slowly. The truth was both women knew how they wanted this date to end, but it was a step they just shouldn't take yet.

Regina let go of Emma's arm as she reached into her clutch and grabbed her house key. She looked up shyly at Emma as she fiddled with her key. "Emma," she said quietly. "This evening was-amazing."

Emma beamed at Regina, pleased she had hit this one out of the park. She took a step toward Regina until they were inches apart. "I had a great time, Regina."

The electricity between the two sparked like crazy and both women struggled to breathe. As they looked into each others eyes, Emma leaned forward and captured those red lips in her own. They seemed to melt into each other, even as the kiss continued to remain chaste. Emma's eyes had closed, and she let go of the lips only to meet them again.

Regina felt herself whimper as their heads tilted and lips slowly met a third time. It was sweet and telling and Regina fought to keep her tongue from darting out. She knew that if their tongues met, their vow to take one step at a time would be out the window.

They allowed their lips to slide over each other slowly a few more times before Emma pulled back. She was trying desperately not to just push Regina up against the door and shove her tongue down her throat. But there was something so sweet about the moment that Emma didn't want to ruin it by rushing things. She could tell from the look on Regina's face that she was struggling with the exact same thing.

Emma sighed out and ran her fingertips down the side of Regina's face. They met eyes again and Emma smiled softly. "I get it now. I bet that would break any curse. Good night, Regina."

Regina reached up and gently gripped Emma's fingers. "Good night."

Emma leaned in and gave her one last peck on the lips before slowly stepping backwards. They held onto each other for as long as they could until their fingers finally were out of reach. Emma walked backwards a few steps as she watched Regina unlock the door. When she got to the bug she looked at the mansion one last time to see Regina standing in the doorway. She smiled and sighed deeply. If the burning in her soul was any indication, she definitely wasn't getting any sleep tonight.


	20. Chapter 21

**The Thief**

Emma and David pulled up to Gold's shop and got out of the bug. Belle had called and asked her to stop by for some police business. Emma walked in and the familiar bell brought Gold and Belle to the front.

This was the first time she had seen Gold since the darkness had been removed from him. He looked like a totally different person. He seemed smaller, weaker, and much less imposing than he used to be. They just nodded at each other, not really knowing what to say.

Emma turned her attention to Belle. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure. It might be nothing, but I thought I'd let you know just in case," she said worriedly.

"Tell me," Emma said as she crossed her arms.

"Well, when I came in this morning to open the store, I found that the door was already unlocked. When I entered I noticed that some things had been shuffled around and several drawers were open."

"Robbery?" David asked.

Belle looked over at him. "That's immediately what I thought. I heard a noise in the back and when I got there I noticed a window open. When I looked out, I saw someone running through the alley."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

Belle looked like she didn't want to tell the rest of the story. "Only from the back. But I could have sworn..."

"What?" Emma pleaded.

Belle hesitated then finally spoke up. "I could have sworn that it was Robin Hood."

Emma dropped her hands to her sides and her and David looked at each other.

"What did he take?" David asked.

"That's the thing, nothing's missing. We've checked our inventory three times, and everything is accounted for," Belle explained.

David shook his head. "Any idea what he might had been looking for?"

"It seems like he targeted our jewelry boxes and small item drawers. What ever it is, it's something small." Belle shook her head. "I don't understand, I thought he was one of the good guys."

Emma nodded her head. "Apparently not. If you find something we should know about, let me know." They turned to go shaking their heads.

"Lets go talk to Robin," David said as they left the shop.

"No," Emma said. "I don't want him to know that we're onto him. We need to just keep an eye on him for now."

XXXXXX

Regina walked into Granny's on Monday morning to grab her morning coffee before heading to the office. She hadn't seen Emma since their date, but the Sheriff had called her to fill her in on the incident at Gold's shop. She bee lined to the counter, not noticing Emma and Mary Margaret sitting in a booth. She waited for attention from the busy Granny when her phone beeped. She opened the text message from Emma.

**I like that color on you.**

Regina looked down at her deep purple pants suit and then around the diner. She spotted Emma looking over at her with a smile, and Mary Margaret oblivious with her eyes on her waffles. Regina smiled and held up one finger indicating to give her a moment. She ordered her coffee, and sauntered over to the two eating their breakfast.

Emma looked up at her with a silly grin. "Hi. Want to have a seat?"

Regina hesitated as Mary Margaret finally looked up. She also smiled up at Regina, nodding her head in agreement. Regina shifted uncomfortably, torn. Although she liked the idea of chatting with Emma for a few minutes, the awkwardness of her mother witnessing Regina and Emma's kiss of True Love was clawing at Regina's stomach.

Emma noticed the battle happening inside Regina's mind and tilted her head in sympathy. Regina swallowed and smiled pleasantly.

"I'm afraid I can't. I have an early meeting that I need to prepare for. But thank you for the invitation."

Regina turned when Granny called her name, indicating that her coffee was ready. Emma looked at Mary Margaret who motioned her to go talk to her. Emma was standing behind Regina as she turned around from the counter. They were close, yet a comfortable distance apart.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Emma asked with kind eyes.

Regina gasped slightly at their proximity and smiled. She darted her eyes around and noticed several patrons looking at them in curiosity. Regina took a half step backwards and cleared her throat. "I'm fine," she smiled. "I just have to get going." Regina noticed the look of disappointment in Emma's eyes who clearly noticed her step backward. Regina smiled warmly and gave Emma a wink. This had the desired effect of reassuring Emma who smiled and winked back. Regina passed by her, sure to casually brush shoulders and out the door. Emma went and sat back down, grinning. Mary Margaret was amused by how obvious Emma's feelings for Regina were becoming. She grinned at her daughter and shook her head.


	21. Chapter 22

**Passion**

Regina walked through the hallway of the maximum security prison and nodded to the guard. She peered into the small window to see Zelena sitting on the bed reading a book. When Zelena noticed her she stood up and put down the book. She had a look of expectation on her face, but Regina had no intentions of going in. Instead she walked over to the guard.

"How has she been acting?"

The guard shook his head. "Fine. Not a peep out of her except to ask for another book."

Regina scowled. "Has anyone been in to see her?"

The guard hesitated before finally saying, "Just the baby's father. Robin Hood."

Regina swallowed hard. "How often?"

"Every day."

Regina shook her head and sighed out. "How long does he stay?"

The guard shrugged. "Couple of hours."

Regina cocked her head to the side. "What are they doing in there?!"

The guard shrugged again.

"What, you don't monitor the visits?!"

"Didn't know I was supposed to."

Regina stepped into his face, eyes flashing. "This is a maximum security prison you idiot! No one should be alone with a prisoner!"

The guard looked terrified that he was about to be fried to a crisp.

Regina growled and took off down the hallway. "From now on no one goes in there without being monitored," she tossed over her shoulder. She was tempted to not let Robin in at all, but she knew they still needed to get to the bottom of things.

Emma was helping Mary Margaret fix lunch when she heard her phone ringing. She dried her hands and picked it up. She grinned when she saw it was Regina. "Hey, you."

Regina was so upset she didn't even offer a greeting. "I just found out Robin has been seeing Zelena everyday. For hours."

Emma scrunched up her eyebrows. "What?! How?"

Regina talked as she walked through the parking lot of the prison toward her car. "I just came and interrogated the idiot guard. Robin would stay for hours unmonitored by the guards."

Emma put her hand on her forehead in frustration. "Oh my God. What the hell."

Regina got into her Mercedes and slammed the door shut. "I don't know what they're up to but we need to figure it out quick. If she gets out of that prison...I just don't even want to think about what she'll do."

Emma paced the apartment. "Don't worry Regina, I'm not going to let that happen. There's no way in hell she's getting out of that box, after all the things she has done, not to mention the fact that she's a direct threat to the woman I love." Emma straightened her posture in shock. Should she try and back track? Why should she. Instead she just went with it. "Regina, I love you," she said in amazement.

When Emma didn't get a response she started to panic. "Regina?" She looked at the phone to see the line had been disconnected. Regina had hung up.

Emma looked panicked over to Mary Margaret who had frozen in place with a spoon in her mouth at Emma's admission. She was wide eyed. She pulled the spoon out when she saw Emma's face. "What did she say?"

Emma looked back at her phone. "She hung up. Oh my God," Emma said quickly as she started frantically pacing about. "Oh my God. Oh my God, what did I just do?! I scared her off. I scared her off. I should have known better than that. She's probably still trying to figure all this out and then I go and push her like that. Why did I say that?!"

Mary Margaret let her ramble for a moment before grabbing on to her and forcing her to the couch. "Emma, listen it's okay. Maybe you just got disconnected."

"We did get disconnected. Regina disconnected us!"

Mary Margaret tried to comfort her with encouraging words and calming touches. Emma got up and started pacing again, pulling at her hair and hiding her face in her hands. It went on like this for about five minutes when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Emma and Mary Margaret just looked at each other for a minute before Emma walked slowly to the door and creaked it open. Emma's heart leapt in her throat to see Regina standing there. Her eyes were black. "Regina!" Emma whispered.

Regina looked from Emma to Mary Margaret, chest heaving. She looked back at Emma and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the hallway.

Emma pulled the door shut as she came through it, only to be pushed up against it. Regina's mouth was on hers in a flash, hands groping at Emma's sides.

Suddenly realizing what was happening, Emma whimpered and kissed back hungrily. The kiss was immediately passionate, Regina leading the way by teasing Emma's tongue with her own. Emma gripped possessively at Regina's back, hands sliding all over. Regina moaned as their feverish kiss went on, Emma pushing Regina across the hallway and against the wall. They fought for control of the other's mouth hungrily, gasps and moans escaping passionate lips. Emma felt her entire body erupt in arousal, only to feel naked when Regina pulled back. The look in Regina's eyes almost had her undone. The desire in both women's eyes was flaring the other's need. Emma gripped into Regina's shoulders, both clearly out of breath. Emma looked at her a moment longer before breathlessly whispering, "I'll just get my coat, then."

Regina stared after her as Emma disappeared into the apartment.

Emma quickly grabbed her coat and phone before meeting Mary Margaret's curious stare.

Emma swallowed, not knowing her hair was a tangled mess. "I..I gotta go."

Mary Margaret just stared after the woman before breaking out into a fit of laughter.


	22. Chapter 23

**Yup. It's happening. This Chapter rated M for...well, you know. Enjoy.**

 **The Dam Breaks**

The two women didn't even look at each other in the car. Regina sped through the streets in an attempt to get to the mansion as quickly as possible. Henry was still at school and they had a few hours before she expected him home.

Regina just stared ahead as Emma gripped into the console, riding out the fast turns and erratic driving. When they finally reached the mansion, Regina brought the car to a screeching halt and flew out toward the door. Emma followed closely behind, watching the woman's hips sway quickly in front of her. She bit her lip as her core twitched and burned with want.

When Regina reached the front door she already had her key out. In the short moment it took to unlock and open the door, Emma had her body pushed flush against the brunette. Regina gasped at the feeling, finally opening the door and tumbling through.

Emma slammed the door behind her and stalked toward Regina like she was the blonde's prey. The brunette had turned to face her, and stood there like the queen she was, waiting for Emma to crash into her. Which she did.

Emma's body crashed against Regina in a huff, lips meeting in a tangle of tongues and teeth. They spun around the room as they kissed frantically, Regina pulling Emma's jacket down her shoulders violently. Emma shirked out of the jacket which fell to the ground in a heap. Their lips never parted as Emma in return pushed Regina's long coat from her body, nearly tripping over it as she pushed Regina toward the staircase.

Hands wandered over curves, gripping and pulling aggressively at clothes. When they neared the bottom of the staircase, Regina pulled Emma's face away from her and gave her the best 'I want you' face she could muster.

She grabbed Emma's hand and rushed them up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, Regina paused at the second closed door and reached to open it. Before she could, Emma had spun her around and pressed her against the door, thrusting her tongue into her mouth again.

Regina was burning with desire, and the fact that Emma was so demanding with her was the biggest turn on she could have imagined. Regina met Emma's tongue with vigor, and when Emma pressed her hips into Regina, she wrapped one leg around the sheriff's waist, tugging her closer.

When Emma felt Regina's leg come around her, Emma gasped out and felt her hips list forward. When she heard Regina's groan of pleasure, Emma realized this was all she wanted out of life. To make this woman happy.

She pulled her head back to look into Regina's eyes, and let all the love she felt for this amazing woman flow into her eyes.

Regina dropped her leg and pushed off the door. She pushed the door open and pulled Emma into the room.

Emma kicked the door shut behind her and pulled at her tank top, throwing it over her head and across the room. Regina had already discarded her suit coat and was unbuttoning her blouse as quickly as she could. Emma pushed her body flush with Regina's again and unbuttoned the brunette's pants as Regina finished the ones on her shirt. They pulled back from a kiss as their eyes locked. Emma reached up and pushed the blouse off Regina's shoulders and onto the floor. They stilled for just a moment until Regina reached over and unbuttoned Emma's jeans. Emma gasped as Regina pushed the jeans down her hips. Emma walked Regina forward until the mayor's calves hit the edge of the bed. Emma thrust her backwards and grinned as she saw Regina bounce onto the bed. Emma pushed her own jeans the rest of the way down and saw Regina watching her as she removed them and her underwear.

Once all her clothes except her bra was gone, Emma returned her attention to Regina, who was propped up on her elbows. Emma grabbed the waist of Regina's pants and stripped them off quickly. The underwear followed with a slight gasp from them both.

Emma launched herself onto Regina who had scooted herself fully onto the bed. Both women gasped at the feeling of their bodies flush, and tongues met again.

Their bodies tangled and rolled around, hips thrusting, gasps and moans flying, tongues tasting. Their bras were torn off and flung into the air. Finally Emma settled on top of Regina and moved her hand down. She felt the wetness there and her breath left her as she positioned her fingers. When Regina cried out as Emma thrust two fingers inside her, Emma knew she wanted this forever. She gasped at the sound of Regina's cry of pleasure, and focused on the feeling of finally being inside Regina Mills.

Emma felt a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her head down to make eye contact with Regina. The look of Regina in the throws of passion, eyes black, mouth agape, almost made Emma come right there. Instead she positioned her body so that each thrust of her fingers was accompanied by the force of her hips. The delicious counter effect of this was that Emma's clit was brushing against her own knuckles, causing an amazing symbiosis of pleasure.

Emma found a rhythm that matched Regina's upward thrusts, and both women were panting. This was all about release. There would be time to taste and explore each other later. Right now they just needed to feel each other.

Emma thrust her fingers in and out with Regina's hips, her own release quickly building.

They kept meeting eyes, solidly connecting in their quest for each other's pleasure.

Suddenly Emma felt Regina's breathing quicken, as her upwards thrust did as well. Regina let out a sharp cry causing Emma to do the same. The thought that Regina was close to release skyrocketed Emma's own pleasure, bringing her up there with her lover. Her wrist and biceps burned but she would never stop until it happened.

Emma reached her tongue out to caress the inside of Regina's open mouth, drawing the brunette's eyes back to hers.

Regina's eyes met Emma's and immediately her face contorted in pleasure. "Emma!" She gasped as her climax rapidly approached. She felt Emma's fingers pumping relentlessly, curling at exactly the right time.

Emma thrust her fingers where she knew Regina needed them, the building of her own orgasm of no thought.

Regina gasped and moaned loudly at every thrust. Emma echoed her cries as her own loins were throbbing. Emma felt Regina's walls begin to spasm knowing her own were doing the exact same thing.

Regina suddenly had a vice grip on the hair at the back of Emma's neck and gasped into her face. She forced eye contact as she groaned into Emma's mouth. "Emma!" Regina gasped. She cried it out again much more loudly as Emma continued to thrust into her.

Emma felt herself let go just seconds after she saw Regina let loose, their cries of pleasure getting lost inside each other. They cried out the other's names like it was their lifeline until finally Emma fell down on top of Regina. She slowly rolled off the brunette in an attempt to not suffocate her as they both worked to catch their breath.

Emma's hand leapt to her forehead as she could still feel the weight of Regina's body curl into her side. She could only see colors in the corners of her eyes as she struggled to recover. "Wow ," Emma managed. "That was ...unexpected!"

Regina chuckled and pulled herself on top of Emma. She met Emma's eyes sweetly as she perfectly aligned their still wet centers. Regina pushed Emma's arms above her head as she kissed her slowly.

Emma was still coming down from her ridiculous orgasm when Regina crawled on top of her. She was powerless to resist, but was sure she wouldn't even if she could. When Regina smiled down at her she was certain she had died and gone to Heaven. Emma felt Regina gently press their clits together slowly and gasped slightly as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Regina smiled through her gasp and said into Emma's mouth, " You are such an idiot."

Emma smiled even as Regina insulted her, the feeling of Regina's center rubbing ever so slowly and gently against her own taking her over. She regained herself enough to humph out a complaint.

Regina smiled into Emma's  
mouth as she rubbed them together again slowly. Their sensitive centers met slowly, repetitively for some time, met with appreciative gasps and unconscious moans. Finally Emma was able to respond. "Ohhh, why am I an idiot, now?"

Regina had let go of Emma's hands and now clutched into her shoulders. Regina smiled as she felt Emma's hands run down her back and grip her buttocks, pulling them into herself. Regina kissed her deeply and passionately as they leisurely and gently twitched against each other.

Regina let go of Emma's lips and leaned in close to her ear. She hissed out quietly before she whispered, "You don't tell someone something like that over the phone."

Emma moaned at the sound of Regina so close to her ear. That in combination of the weak yet pointed grinding made her mind reel. "Hmmm?" Was all she could muster, letting her fingertips drag up Regina's back to her shoulder blades.

Regina kept her lips close to Emma's ear as she felt the soft caressing of their centers slowly building their sensitivity. "That's something you need to keep for a special moment."

Emma moaned again, rolling her hips in a circular movement. She was pleased to hear Regina breathe out sharply. Her eyes were clamped shut, and she bit her bottom lip as she felt Regina lick her neck from collar bone up to ear lobe.

Regina picked her head up to see Emma's face, licking into her gaping mouth. She whispered against closed eye lids. "You wait until the perfect moment comes." She rolled her hips again, gasping at Emma's outtake of breath. She knew Emma was getting close. "And you pull the other person close." Regina felt herself nearing her peak and whimpered, struggling to keep her composure enough to continue speaking. "And you look them in the eye."

Emma had honed in on Regina's words. Even if they had been on opposite ends of the room, the words alone would have been enough to turn Emma on. When she heard Regina's last words she pried her eyes open and let out a soft cry as her eyes met the brunette's.

The rocking leaned closer to thrusting. They were getting so close. Regina continued, gazing into Emma's eyes. "And you tell them," she was gasping, "that they have become your entire world," now they were panting, "and that the reason you live and breathe is for them," Emma cried out, struggling to keep her eyes open, "and then you say it," Regina broke eye contact and leaned into Emma's ear, "I love you, Emma Swan," and with that the dam broke.

Emma screamed Regina's name as her mind and body both exploded. At hearing Emma's voice, Regina flew off the edge and followed Emma into the clouds. They peaked for what seemed like hours, never ending waves of pleasure rolling over them both. Neither woman noticed as every light bulb in the mansion surged and exploded.

This was more intense than the first one. That was more about needing the physical contact. This was minds, bodies, souls, magic all coming together at the same time. It was mind blowing, and neither woman had ever felt a more pleasurable, intimate moment.

Slowly they started to come down, Regina tucking herself into the crook of Emma's arm. They laid curled into each other, breathing heavily and exhausted. Emma turned her face into Regina's hair and gave a soft kiss as she ran her hand up the woman's arm.

She was finally home.


	23. Chapter 24

**The Talk**

They spent the next hour lavishing each other with deep, lazy passionate kisses, finally able to enjoy each other fully. They tangled limbs together and rolled each other around playfully and passionately.

Regina had just been gazing lovingly into Emma's eyes and caressing her lower back when she froze. The sound of her front door closing brought her out of her daze and into the present. She sat up quickly, Emma also sitting up in confusion.

"Henry!" Regina whispered as she pushed herself up and off the bed.

Emma watched her in confusion as Regina darted around the room trying to find her clothes. Regina glanced over and saw Emma grinning at her. "Henry's home!"

Emma let out a soft laugh. "Unless he's in the habit of bursting through your closed bedroom door, I'd say we're okay."

Regina looked over in shock as she pulled on her underwear, the only article of her own clothing she had found so far. "You're okay with Henry finding out that we were..." She waved her hands around frantically toward the bed.

Emma laughed and sat up. "Well, it's not like I want to tell our 14 year old son that I just had the most mind blowing sex I've ever had with his other mother," she noticed the corners of Regina's mouth turn up at the comment as she reached around to clasp her newly found bra. Emma smiled softly. "But I am okay with him knowing that we're in love."

Emma saw Regina soften slightly and leaned over to pull Regina's back into the bed. Regina let herself be laid onto her back as Emma leaned over her. Regina smiled and reached up to tuck blonde locks behind her ear.

"I love you, Regina," Emma melted when Regina grinned up at her. "And I-I want us to be happy. I don't care who knows that we're together."

Regina let her mouth fall open a bit, her heart in her throat. She sat up suddenly.

Emma looked at Regina with a hopeful face. "Are we...together?"

Regina turned to face Emma with a crooked smile.

Emma smiled shyly, letting her eyes dart around before settling back on Regina. "What do you say, Regina? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Regina just smiled with her mouth slightly open and shook her head. She reached up and cupped Emma's cheek. "I'm yours. In every way." She leaned in and kissed Emma sweetly. When she pulled back she got more serious. "But, I'm still quite uncomfortable about...what will happen when...when everyone knows."

Emma looked at Regina with compassion. She knew this was unorthodox, especially for a bunch of Disney characters, but she knew ultimately it would work out just fine.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and squeezed. "I am not ashamed of my love for you. To hell with anyone who doesn't agree. All I want is to be happy with you. I don't want to have to hide it or hold back because of what someone might think." When Regina nodded reluctantly Emma continued. "Look, if we want to hold hands as we walk down the street we should do it. If we want to," Emma grinned and leaned into Regina, "make out in the corner booth at Granny's then so be it."

Regina blushed slightly. "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

Emma shook her arm slightly. "I know, but I'm just saying. Lets just be happy. What ever that means. In private or in public. Lets just be happy."

Regina looked at her lover with adoring eyes. If Emma was willing to dive in head first, shouldn't she be? Slowly Regina nodded. "I-I'll try. I promise."

Emma sighed and squeezed Regina's face with one hand around her cheeks, causing Regina's lips to pucker slightly. She laid a firm kiss on them before letting go.

Regina shook her head as she got up off the bed. "Get dressed, missy. We have some explaining to do with our son."

XXXXXX

Regina walked entered the kitchen to find Henry sitting at the bar with a coke and an open text book. She straightened her hair one more time and cleared her throat. "Hi, Henry." She walked up to him as he looked up from his book. He smirked and shook his head.

"Hi Mom."

Regina noticed the sly smile on his face already, and Emma hadn't even revealed herself yet. She looked at him curiously.

Henry glanced over her shoulder to the entrance to the kitchen. "Where's Ma?"

Regina's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

Henry bit down a smile. "Mom. Emma Mom. I know she's here."

Regina's head cocked to the side. "How did you-"

Henry blushed slightly as he chuckled. "Her leather jacket was on the floor when I walked in."

Regina's face drained of all color, completely mortified that her son knew everything. She stammered as Emma walked in obliviously behind her.

"Hey kid!" She said gleefully. She didn't notice the look on Regina's face as she walked up and ruffled his hair. "What's up?"

Henry smiled at Emma and motioned to his text book. "Algebra."

Emma nodded, remembering the story Regina told her. She glanced at Regina who looked a little pale. Emma figured she was a little nervous about telling Henry about their relationship. She made eye contact and raised her eyebrows. When Regina nodded reluctantly Emma turned back to Henry. "Henry, your mom and I-"

"I don't want to know," Henry cut them off.

Emma was taken aback, not knowing that Henry thought she was about to fill them in on his mothers' recent activities. Although he was supportive of them as a couple, he had no intentions of engaging in a conversation about why clothes were scattered and his mothers were in the bedroom in the middle of the day.

"What?" She gasped out. She looked over at Regina who shook her head dismissively.

Henry closed his book and stood up. "Look, all I want to know is...have you said it yet?"

Emma was still utterly confused. "What? Have I said what?"

Henry smiled. "Have you told each other you love them yet?"

Emma looked over at Regina who was finally smiling a bit. The two met eyes and smiled slightly. Emma looked back at Henry who after that exchange already knew the answer. Emma looked at Henry and smiled. "Yeah, kid. We did. You're Mom and I are...in love. Are you okay with that?"

Henry looked between the two women smiling. "Of course I am. Both my moms get their happy ending and we get to be a family."

Emma smiled down at him, running her fingers through his hair.

Henry was aware that Emma was clueless as to the embarrassing exchange he and his mom Regina had exchanged just before Emma came in. He had no intention of letting her off the hook that easy. He went to walk out of the kitchen but turned around at the last minute. "Oh, and Ma?"

Emma looked at him.

He smiled mischievously. "I hung your jacket up in the closet for you." And then he was gone.

Emma suddenly turned white, finally realizing that Henry was well aware what she and Regina had been doing all afternoon. She finally met Regina's eyes who were shining in both amusement and embarrassment. Emma snorted and started laughing. Regina looked at her in annoyance until the sound of the blonde's giggles starting turning her lips up. Before she knew it she was laughing hysterically right along with her True Love.


	24. Chapter 25

**Lion**

Emma was reluctant to leave the mansion, but she had the late shift at the station. She assaulted Regina's mouth with her tongue one more time at the front door before finally heading back to the apartment.

Emma tried to push the door open as quietly as possible, hoping to avoid having to explain her abrupt departure to her mother. Emma should have known better, though, her nosy mother came into the living room as soon as she heard the door creak.

"Hi!" Mary Margaret said as she entered the room, sly smile on her face. She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Everything okay?"

Emma sighed and tried desperately not to roll her eyes. She failed miserably. "Yeah, uh, fine. Sorry about running out on you earlier. Regina and I needed to-talk." Emma felt herself blush. She hoped that her mother wouldn't push for details, but who was she kidding. This was Mary Margaret we were talking about.

She scoffed. "Talk, right. Judging by the ruffled hair and wrinkled clothes it must have been some talk."

Emma blushed furiously and shot her mother a dirty look as she headed to her room. "I gotta get ready for work."

Mary Margaret called after her, "Emma!" When the blonde stopped and turned slowly around, Mary Margaret smiled. "I'm happy for you."

Emma gave a thin lipped smiled and nodded before heading to the shower.

XXXXXXX

Even though Emma really didn't want to go to work, she did want to talk to the guards at the prison. Their incompetence was not something she could tolerate, especially with whatever was going on with Zelena and Robin.

Unfortunately they didn't have any more information to give her that Regina had already been told, but she was able to have a sit down with the warden. He assured her that from now on no one would be allowed in to see Zelena until frisked, and would be monitored the entire time.

Satisfied that the situation was under control, Emma drove to the station for what she was sure was to be a agonizingly long night.

XXXXXX

Emma was twiddling with the pen in her hands with her feet up on her desk, eyes out of focus. She was replaying the amazing turn of events from earlier that day and a smile came to her lips as she remembered the look on Regina's face when Emma opened the door. It was then that her phone buzzed. She opened the message from Regina.

**What time do you get off?**

Emma smirked.

**I already did. Several times actually. ;-) **

**Don't be vulgar or I'll ensure you never will again.**

Emma laughed into her phone, but instantly felt butterflies at Regina's suggestion that Regina would be the last person Emma ever slept with. She smiled when she realized she would be perfectly fine with that.

**That's an empty threat and we both know it. My shift ends at 2am, if that's what you're asking.**

**Stop by the mansion after?**

Emma's heart swelled. She bit her bottom lip and sighed deeply.

**I'll be there at 2:05**

**I'll leave the key under the mat.**

*Can't wait.**

XXXXXX

Emma peeled off all her clothes before sliding under the sheets and up against Regina who was lying on her side with her back to Emma. She knew the brunette wasn't sleeping and just laying in wait. When Emma slinked up behind Regina she was shocked to run her hand up the full length of Regina's naked body. She was instantly turned on. "You sleep in the nude?! That is so hot!" She whispered into Regina's ear as she felt the brunette stir and writhe under her touch.

Regina smiled and turned over to face Emma. "Only when I know I have a sexy late night visitor coming." She put a hand on Emma's cheek, smiling sleepily. "Hi."

Emma's whole body shrugged as she could not stand the sweet cuteness that was currently tangling herself around Emma's body. Those were adjectives she never thought she would use to describe Regina Mills. "Hi." Emma pulled Regina so that their bodies were flush and took her lips fluidly against her own. It only took a moment for their tongues to start dancing and one more moment for them both to enflame with arousal.

Regina sighed out as Emma moved to kiss Regina's neck, nibbling on her ear. Emma rolled them so she was on top of Regina, continuing to lick and nip at her neck. Regina's hands were all over Emma's back, running up and down her silky skin. Emma reached up to cup Regina's breast and groaned at the feeling of her hard nipple in her palm. When Regina let out a sharp cry Emma smirked and picked her head up.

"Can you sound proof this room?"

Regina laughed out and rolled her eyes. "Good idea." She pulled her hands off Emma's back and palms out, allowed a stream of purple magic to envelope the room. "Done."

Emma smiled and rolled the palm of her hand over Regina's breast, smiling at the next moan that Regina didn't have to stifle.

Emma moved her body down and groaned as she took Regina's other nipple into her mouth. She felt Regina arc into her as she hissed in pleasure.  
Emma kissed the breast lovingly, rolling her tongue around the nipple, reveling in the sweet taste of Regina's skin. Emma had never been a boob girl before but damn, she may be now.

Regina could feel her body tightening already. She looked down at Emma, the moon from the open window allowing just enough light to be able to see her lover. She had to squeeze her eyes shut as Emma played her body like an instrument. When Emma dragged her tongue down to circle her belly button, Regina couldn't stop her hips from listing up. She gasped sharply as Emma's hand dragged down her body to gently push her leg out.

Emma grinned up at Regina as she heard the gasp and moved her body lower on the bed.

Regina's head fell backward against the bed, one hand gripping the sheet while the other went up to her forehead. Oh God, this was happening! She heard herself whimper in pleading and didn't care.

When Emma pushed Regina's elegant leg to the side the sight and scent made Emma dizzy. She breathed out an audible "Ohhhhhhh!" She glanced one last time up at Regina who was staring down at her lustfully. With a final lick to her lips Emma dove in passionately.

Regina cried out gloriously as she felt Emma's mouth on her. She glanced down to see Emma at work and struggled to keep her hips from jerking up. She gasped again.

Emma was in heaven. As she thrust her tongue in and out and sucked gently on Regina's hard clit, she reached up and tugged at Regina's nipple. Regina's squirming and loud moans spurred her on.

When Emma hit a particularly sensitive spot, Regina cried out loudly and reached down to grip Emma's scalp. "Oh, Emma! Yes!" She breathed out.

Emma moaned into Regina's wetness and looked up Regina's body to see the look on her face. It was thrown back against a pillow, mouth open, and Emma had never seen anything so beautiful. As her efforts were pushing Regina closer, Emma used one hand to keep her hips in place.

When Emma returned to suckle her nub once again, Regina shot down to look at Emma and cried out louder. "Yes! Right there. Oh! Oh! Emma!"

Just as she knew Regina couldn't take any more, Emma thrust three fingers inside sending Regina straight into a blinding orgasm. She screamed so loudly Emma thought she surely must have blown a vocal chord.

As finally Regina came down, Emma felt the grip on her hair loosen. She removed her fingers and kissed her way up Regina's body. When she got to Regina's head, she swallowed down a giggle as Regina looked as though she had just been through ringer. She settled down next to her and laid her arm across Regina's middle, caressing the soft skin.

As Regina's ride in the clouds continued, Emma finally had to chuckle. That brought her a dirty look from Regina who finally turned her head to face her. She playfully slapped the blonde, still too exhausted to do much else.

"Smug," Regina snarked. When Emma chuckled again Regina finally smiled. "Deservedly. I must say, you are good at that."

"Glad you liked it," Emma ran her hand up and down Regina's body leisurely.

Regina finally started to be able to function again and chuckled. "It's a good thing you had me put up that silencing spell."

Emma smiled. "I know, right? You may not have a voice tomorrow."

Regina rolled onto Emma with a grunt. She smiled down at Emma and bit her bottom lip. "Well if I'm not gonna be able to talk, I'm just going to have to make sure you can't talk either. It's only fair." And with that she preceded to return the favor.

XXXXXXX

Emma was laying on her stomach with Regina sprawled out on top of her. She was just laying there smiling as Regina was lavishing her neck and shoulder blades with kisses. The feeling of Regina's soft hands caressing her back was causing Emma to melt into the bed sheets.

Regina placed featherlight kisses down Emma's spine, moving her body down as she went. Regina kissed into the small of Emma's back as she let her hands graze over perfectly round buttocks. Regina opened her eyes to take in the beautiful sight when she noticed something. Scrawled in a stylish calligraphy script was a tasteful looking tattoo. It was a single word.

Regina looked up toward Emma with a goofy grin. "Simba?"

Emma chuckled, realizing Regina had found her tattoo. She turned her head to look up at Regina, not leaving her stomach. "I got it BEFORE the movie, okay? Don't razz me about it, I've gotten enough crap already.

Regina ran her fingers across the script curiously. "Why?"

"Why a tattoo? It was my eighteenth birthday and I rebelled in the best way knew how."

"No, I mean why Simba?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. I wanted a permanent reminder of the kind of person I wanted to be. I had been through so much, and I had to make myself hard to get through it. I wanted to be brave. Fearless. Strong. Fierce. Like a lion. Simba means 'lion' in Swahili.

Regina pulled her head back in shock, mouth falling open. She looked at the tattoo. "You have a tattoo."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "Yeah..."

Regina just stared. "Of a lion."

Emma turned onto her side to face Regina who had a look of utter shock on her face. "Is this some kind of weird deal breaker?"

Regina shook her head slowly as her mouth continued to gape. She furrowed her eyebrows as shock turned to confusion. "I don't understand. This makes no sense."

Emma was starting to get confused. "Regina..what's wrong? I know it's an ugly tattoo and kind of a tramp stamp, but-"

Regina shook her head and cleared her throat. "It's not that. In the Enchanted Forest, Tinkerbell used fairy dust to lead me to my True Love. A lion tattoo. A man with a lion tattoo."

Emma just looked at her. "Robin."

Regina sat fully on the bed and rubbed her temple. "But...it was wrong. He's not my True Love, you are. And you...have a lion tattoo."

"Can fairy dust do that? Be wrong?"

Suddenly Regina's face grew stern. "No. Which means something else is going on."

Regina stood up and started pulling clothes out of her drawer.

"What are you doing?!" Emma was confused.

"I need to talk to Tinkerbell."

Emma looked at the clock. "Wait, wait, Regina. It's four in the morning. You can't just go knocking on people's doors in the middle of the night."

"Wanna bet?" Regina asked as she pulled her underwear on.

"No, no, no. Come back here. It can wait until tomorrow. It will keep. Now come back here and lets try and get some sleep. We'll head over there first thing in the morning."

Regina stilled, realizing Emma was right. She dropped the shirt she was about to put on back in the drawer and shut it. She walked over to the bed and was about to get in when Emma's voice stopped her.

"Nuh uh," Emma smiled. When Regina looked at her she motioned with her finger at Regina's underwear.

With a roll of her eyes Regina pulled the underwear down swiftly and crawled into bed.


	25. Chapter 26

**The Wrong Lion**

Emma and Regina woke up exhausted, only getting a few hours of sleep. Regina was anxious to talk to Tinkerbelle, but Emma convinced her they needed to stop for coffee.

When they got to the walkway outside Granny's, Regina abruptly stopped. Emma had taken a few steps before she turned around and looked at Regina curiously. "You okay?"

Regina looked through the windows to see Ruby waiting on the Charmings at one table, Granny serving several of the dwarves at the bar and then turned to Emma. She walked up to the blonde and half smiled. She reached out and took Emma's hand softly.

Emma just looked at her in surprise and smiled. She knew this was a huge step for Regina, and squeezed lightly in encouragement. With one nod, she led the way toward the diner, Regina in tow.

Emma pushed the diner door open and held it open for Regina to follow her through. When Emma let the door close behind her she felt Regina squeeze her hand nervously.

The bell on the door had alerted everyone that someone new had entered, and Regina felt as if every eye in the place was on her. The Charmings and Ruby did look over, and Granny peered up over the brim of her glasses. Several of the dwarves were curious as to what Granny was looking at and turned around.

Noticing how uncomfortable the two women were, Mary Margaret put her hand on David's, encouraging him to follow her lead. "Morning Emma, Regina," she said kindly. Then she turned back around and returned to her breakfast.

David cleared his throat after smiling at the two and returned to his plate.

Ruby winked at Emma as she walked back toward the kitchen.

Granny noticed the dwarves staring and smacked a few on the arm. "Hey. Mind your own business," she said gruffly under her breath.

Emma and Regina walked toward the bar to order their drinks. Leroy had seen them enter and was still staring wide eyed and slack jawed, holding his mug of coffee. He rudely gaped openly at them as they stood in line.

Emma smiled at Regina and shook their hands lightly. "You good?" She looked as Regina had a strange look on her face.

Regina thought that she would feel embarrassed and uncomfortable at her and Emma's subtle display of affection. But she found she felt quite the opposite. She realized she felt the same way Emma did, that she was not ashamed at all, but proud. The savior was in love with her. This beautiful, strong, confident, remarkable woman loved her. Not only that, Regina found that her love of shocking those around her, at doing the last thing people expected was still alive and kicking.

Emma was a bit concerned until Regina looked at her and smiled. Then Regina completely shocked her by leaning in and offering a sweet kiss to her lips.

It was brief, but a huge step in their relationship. Emma smiled in surprise as Regina pulled back and just looked at her. Both women sighed happily.

A huge shattering crash from behind them caused them to spin around. The entire diner turned to see what the cause of the noise was. There was Leroy, face in utter shock, shattered coffee mug on the floor in front of him.

He stared back and forth between Regina and Emma, mouth and eyes wide. After a few moments of complete silence from the room he finally spoke up. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen!"

Another moment of awkward silence ended when Granny leaned over the counter and smacked him hard up the side of his head. He let out a loud "Ow!"

"Come here," Granny cried as she grabbed him by the ear, turning him away from the two women.

The rest of the diner shook their heads at him and continued on with their breakfasts. Emma and Regina rolled their eyes as they smirked at each other.

XXXXXX

Emma walked into the convent and asked Blue for a meeting with her and Tink. Emma had to tell Regina to take a deep breath as Tink walked in nervously.

"Regina, Emma. Blue says you're here to see me?"

Regina took an aggressive step toward her. "You're a terrible fairy."

"Regina!" Emma chided as Tink looked at her in shock.

"What?" Tink choked out. "I thought we were past this."

"Your fairy dust? The stuff that led me to Robin? It was wrong. Robin's not my True Love."

Tink tilted her head to the side. "Regina, I know you're disheartened by all that has transpired, but-"

Regina cut her off. "Robin's not my True Love."

"What makes you say that, Regina? The pixie dust clearly-"

"If Robin were my True Love, then how could I break the Dark curse over Emma with True Love's kiss?"

Tink stepped backward in shock, looking from Regina to Emma who nodded. "B-But I thought Hook-"

"No!" Emma exclaimed in annoyance. "Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Well, it's no wonder, the way you went around town sticking your tongue down his throat," Regina said.

Emma scoffed and hit Regina across the arm. "You're one to talk!"

Blue crossed her arms and smirked. "I see the whole True Love thing hasn't changed things much."

Regina shot her a killer glare.

"So you're..." Tink pointed at Emma and then back to Regina in confusion. "But, that doesn't make sense! The fairy dust-"

"Was wrong," Regina spat in annoyance.

Emma stepped forward. "Tink, has this ever happened before? The dust leading to the wrong person?"

Tink shook her head. "No, never."

Regina let her arms fall to her sides. "Figures. The one fluke happens to me."

Emma gestured to Tink again. "What about if that person's True Love hasn't been born yet."

Tink shrunk up her face in disgust. "I don't know. That's kinda creepy."

Regina scoffed. "28 year curse, suspended in time, remember? It's not like Emma's a toddler."

Emma shrugged her shoulder. "Come to think of it, you are kinda old for me." The Evil Queen returned to the surface for a minute, shooting daggers at Emma. Emma laughed softly and turned back to Tink. "What about if they were, I don't know, in a different realm. That's happened before, hasn't it?"

Tink shifted her weight and nodded. "Yes but if that's the case then the dust doesn't go anywhere. It kind of, forms this looking glass kinda thing giving a glimpse into the other realm and shows the person we're looking for. It doesn't just go picking people at random."

"But in this case it did," Emma scratched her head.

"Not necessarily," Regina said, looking at the two fairies. "Emma has a lion tattoo."

Both fairies looked at Emma in surprise. Tink finally understood. "The dust wasn't leading to Robin. It was leading to the tattoo!"

Blue shook her head. "There's probably many people who have one of those. The dust wouldn't just pick someone with a lion tattoo. Unless..."

"Unless the tattoo was enchanted," Regina declared. "Even then someone was conspiring against me finding my True Love by leading me to the wrong person."

Emma folded her arms across her chest. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Regina scowled and nodded her head. "Yes. You don't get an enchanted tattoo and not know about it."

Blue and Tink just looked at each other as Regina pulled out her phone and dialed. When the person picked up she pursed her lips.

"We need to talk." 


	26. Chapter 27

**Has anyone figured out the twisted direction I'm taking this? This chapter should be a pretty good hint. It's a shorter chapter, and is another flashback to Oz.**

 ****Flashback to Oz****

 **Green With Envy**

Robin peered down at the tattoo and then back up to the Witch. "Why do I have the feeling this isn't for the sake of your sister's happiness?"

Zelena circled around Robin who was still frozen in place. She laughed. "Why ever would you say that?"

She came across the front and released Robin from the hold. She smiled at him knowing that at this point he posed no threat to her.

Robin rubbed his arm and looked the witch up and down. "Pardon me for saying so, but you don't seem much like the type to fight for someone else's happy ending."

Zelena just threw her head back and laughed and put a hand on her hip. "My, my, aren't you straight forward. Perhaps, you're not quite the BEST option for my dear sister, but you see, I need you to be the only one."

Robin shook his head. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

Zelena's face got serious as she approached him slowly. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be thrown away like garbage? To be tossed aside, forgotten? Do you know what it's like to watch from afar as your mother fawns over your sibling because she's perfect? Because she's lovely, and smart, and a perfect little princess and everything you were never allowed to be?"

Robin looked at her with compassion as Zelena stood inches from his face. "Do you know what it's like to watch her throw all of it away for her own selfish desires? She had everything and I had nothing. I would have cherished being a princess. I would have cherished the love of our mother, but no. Not my perfect little sister. She ruined it all. For her selfishness. Do you know how bitter that would make you? Seeing someone squander the chance at happiness that should have been yours?"

Robin sighed out. He suddenly had an understanding of this wicked witch. She had been scorned bitterly. "No. But let me assure you, getting revenge will not make it right."

Zelena scoffed and stepped away from him. "Let me assure YOU this little sis of mine is no angel. You may think me wicked, but she is just downright...Evil. Revenge will not make it all right. But it most certainly will make me feel better. No, some damage can't be repaired," Zelena's voice softened. "As you can see, I'm doomed to a life with out love. Ugly, alone, and wicked."

Robin stepped forward with a kind smile. "The alone and wicked part is for you to change. As for the ugly part. You're not ugly at all." He saw as Zelena cocked her head. It wasn't pity he felt. It was understanding. "Perhaps you've been told that. But it's not true. You're different. Since when is different ugly? I actually find you quite beautiful."

She eyed him up and down in distrust. When he walked forward and took her hand she nearly pulled it away.

But the smile on his face had her intrigued. And she nearly smiled as he brought her hand to his lips and placed a single kiss. "Robin of Locksley."

She twitched a smile and nodded slightly. "Zelena."

Robin smiled. "Zelena. Now, tell me about this sister of yours. What makes her so Evil?"


	27. Chapter 28

Tattoo **Removal**

Regina knew the only reason Robin agreed to meet was because he thought they were going to talk about releasing Zelena. She had to still herself as he came walking into the sheriff's station where she, Emma and the Charmings waited for him.

Robin could tell immediately that this was not going to go down as he had thought. The room was throwing him daggers. He took a seat across from Emma behind the sheriff's desk, Regina to her side and the Charmings slightly to his left. He looked around sheepishly until finally Emma spoke up.

"Tell us why again you want to let Zelena go free," Emma asked as she leaned against the desk.

Roving swallowed thickly before answering. "I told you. So I can make sure my unborn child is healthy."

Emma shifted in her chair but said nothing. "Do you have any idea why Tinkerbelle's fairy dust pointed Regina toward you when you aren't her True Love?"

Robin scoffed. "How would I know? I know nothing of magic or fairies."

Emma picked up on his defensiveness, already knowing he was spewing lies. "Where did you get your tattoo, Robin?"

He blinked and swallowed. "I-At a tavern. In the Enchanted Forest. I don't recall the name of it.

With one look from Emma at David, Charming had pinned Robin's arm to the desk and pulled his sleeve up. Robin struggled and protested but immediately Regina was hovering over him. She moved her hand over his tattoo and let a stream of magic leap onto his tattoo. Robin let out a cry of pain as the tattoo suddenly burst into green light, which slowly left his skin like steam and disappeared into the air.  
Charming let go and Regina reached out and slapped Robin across the face. "What kind of magic was in that, Robin?! Why did you do this?"

Robin leaned over, doubly in pain. Regina took a step back towards Emma who was breathing heavy. She looked down at his now naked arm and shook her head.

"Who gave you the tattoo, Robin?"

Robin shook his head. "I told you. It was just some tattoo place in Sherwood Forest."

"You're lying," Emma insisted.

Robin regained his composure. "Look, I was enjoying perhaps a few too many ales at a tavern one night, and apparently my merry men took advantage. I don't remember where or how, I just woke up with it. That is the truth."

Emma knew that was not the truth at all, but let it slide for now. "There was a break-in at Gold's shop not too long ago, I don't suppose you know anything about that?"

Robin chuckled to himself. "You can't be serious. I'm being accused of petty theft now? I gave that up long ago, you all know that."

Regina shook her head. "We don't know that. I don't even know who you are any more."

Robin looked at her with pleading. "Regina, what are you talking about? I have done nothing except try and keep my child safe. That's it. I've done nothing else."

"Belle saw you running through the alley behind the shop after the break in," David spoke up, arms crossed.

Robin just looked at all the accusing faces for a moment before responding. "I'm afraid she's mistaken."

Emma sighed out and shook her head. "Come on, Robin, just tell us what's going on."

There was a silence until Regina growled and pulled her arm back as she prepared to strike out at him.

Emma grabbed her arm and prevented Regina from no doubt attempting to use some magic to force him to answer. She looked up with pleading eyes, indicating that she had this under control.

"Okay, fine. You're right," Emma said as she looked back at Robin. "We can't prove anything. But you need to know that Zelena's not going anywhere. Especially since its obvious you're hiding something. You're free to go."

Regina gasped in disagreement, but Emma placed a calming hand on her arm. Regina looked from Emma to the thief walking out of the station in shock. When Robin was out of earshot Regina exploded. "You're just gonna let him get away with this?"

Emma tried to pretend Regina wasn't completely undermining her right now. She closed her eyes and calmly said, "No, I'm doing my job as sheriff. I'm letting him THINK he is getting away with it so I can find out what he is REALLY planning. We'll put a tail on him."

"I'm on it," David said as he grabbed his gun holster and badge.

"Be careful," Snow said as she kissed him goodbye.

Emma stood up and rubbed her hands encouragingly up and down Regina's arms. "Don't worry, we'll figure all this out. Are you okay?" She asked as she dipped her head to meet Regina's down cast eyes. "I know you cared about him. For him to do this to you..."

Regina reached up and gripped Emma's wrists. She shook her head. "It's okay. Whatever I felt for him is long gone. I just...don't understand why it seems like life has been stacked against me from the start."

Emma pulled her into a hug and sighed. She looked over at Snow who just looked on with a sympathetic half smile.

XXXXXXX

Emma and Regina headed back to the mansion. They were both exhausted from their near-all-nighter and just needed to crash. Emma knew that despite her brave front, this whole issue with Robin had really gotten under Regina's skin. She had been jerked around her whole life, and this was just another way life has really tried to fuck her over. They sat on the couch together, Regina wrapped into Emma's comforting embrace. They chatted for a bit until both women dozed off.

Emma was woken by her phone buzzing and ringing loudly from her back pocket. She tried her best not to jostle Regina around who was nestled firmly into her side. She grew slightly concerned when she saw it was David.

"David. What's up?"

David was walking briskly, holding a handkerchief over a gushing wound on his head. "I lost him."

Emma thrust herself to her feet, throwing Regina off her and to her own feet. "What?! How?"

"He must have made me. He hid behind a tree and clubbed me me over the head."

Emma's hand flew up to her forehead as she looked at Regina with fearful eyes. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little peeved."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You said he was behind a tree, where did you lose him?" She looked over as Regina realized from half the conversation what had happened.

"Just north of town. Looked like he was headed to the cemetery."

"How long ago did you lose him?"

David shook his head angrily. "Best I can tell, about an hour."

"Damn it. Alright, thanks. Keep me posted."

Emma looked at Regina as she was working things out in her head.

Regina was getting antsy. "Where was he?"

"Just outside the cemetery."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows. "What was he doing there?"

Emma finally pieced it together. "If you were looking for something magical and it wasn't in Gold's shop, where's the next place you'd look?"

Regina's light bulb also went off. "My vault. Lets go."

Emma grabbed Regina's arm as he tried to breeze by her. "Hey, hey wait. He's been on the loose for an hour. Can you just poof us there?"

Regina nodded and both women were gone.

XXXXXX

Things were strewn about the vault everywhere. Regina sifted through, trying to figure out what had been taken. Finally she saw the open jewelry box that had contained the six-leafed clover necklace Zelena had used to impersonate Marian. Regina rushed over the the open box. It was empty. She turned to Emma with a fearful face. "He's going after Zelena. And he could be anyone."

*****I'm still up in the air about which way to take this. I'm open to suggestions...***


	28. Chapter 29

**Control**

***FLASHBACK TO OZ***

Robin had gotten little information out of Zelena that pointed towards her sister being as Evil as the Witch said she was. Most of what she talked about was a possible future in which she did terrible things, but none of which had actually transpired. He didn't find it justified to punish someone for sins they had yet to commit. He still needed to get out of there alive, and so was relying on his charm to get there.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked over at Zelena who was eyeing him curiously. "You do, understand, don't you? If my sister is united with her True Love, the potential for Evil they would possess would be unlimited. So you see, I HAVE to keep them apart."

Robin looked down and nodded. He took another step forward and gently took her hand. He made eye contact and smiled. "It's just too bad," Robin whispered. He couldn't tell if Zelena was biting or not. "If I'm meant to distract this sister of yours, I won't be free to pursue..." He reached up and gently caressed Zelena's cheek. "...more desirable things."

Zelena reached up and gripped his hand. "For someone who claims they already have a True Love, you're being awfully forward." Her smile turned spiteful as she squeezed his hand in a bone crushing magical grip.

Robin cried out in pain and fell to his knees. He realized that his play didn't work, and was certain his life was over.

"You are quite lucky that I need you or you would suffer from a fate worse than death. You are going to leave here, and when the time comes, you will take your place as my sister's True Love, effectively keeping her from her proper happy ending. And you won't remember any of this. As far as you'll know, you got that lovely tattoo in some seedy little tavern. As far as you'll remember, you escaped my castle without so much as a glance from me. Once I wipe these memories, you'll be none the wiser to your role in my little plan. But, not before I leave you with one more parting gift."

The Witch waved her hand slowly across Robin's face, who's eyes suddenly glowed green. He felt a surge go through his body and stiffened from the pain. As the spell took hold, his body relaxed and the green faded from his eyes.

Zelena smirked as his eyes met hers in fear. "What have you done to me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just a little insurance policy. From now on, you belong to me. When the time comes, you'll have no choice but to do every little thing I ask of you." She laughed as Robin's eyes grew wide. "Of course, you'll be none the wiser. Now, about those memories..."

XXXXXX

***Present Day***

Emma walked briskly down the hallway of the prison until she came to Zelena's door. She peeked into the window and saw the witch pacing around the room. When Zelena spotted her, Emma smirked. She left the window and approached the guard.

"Open up the door. We're relocating her to the sanitarium."

The guard looked up in confusion. "I haven't received those orders."

Emma's voice became stern. "You're getting them now. Now open up the door and get those cuffs on her." When the guard continued to just look at her, Emma put her hand on her sheriff's badge and raised her eyebrow. "Now, officer."

With a harsh swallow, the guard stood up and grabbed his keys. He walked over and unlocked the door. Emma grabbed the cuffs from him and entered the room. She walked up to Zelena and just stared at her. Then she roughly picked up her hands and slapped the cuffs on.

"Lets go."

As Emma led Zelena back down the hallway, the guard just looked on in confusion. Watching the sheriff walk away, he couldn't see the green glow of the pendant or the sheriff's eyes.

XXXXXXX

Regina poofed herself and Emma into the prison and in front of Zelena's room. She walked up and looked in to find an empty room. Regina panicked. She looked back at Emma who ran over to the guard station.

"Where is she?"

The guard stood up as he was startled and looked at Emma like she had three heads. "What?"

"Zelena! Where the hell is she?"

The guard stammered and shook his head. "You're kidding right?"

Frustrated, Emma grabbed his lapel and pulled him closer and glared. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

The guard was seriously confused now. This woman was off her rocker. "But, you came and took her to the sanitarium. Not more than an hour ago!"

Emma slowly let go of him as she realized what had happened. Robin had used the pendant and posed as her. She looked over at Regina who was white as a ghost. She registered her phone ringing and pulled it out of her pocket.

She looked at the caller ID and answered. "Killian?"

"Swan. Zelena's out."

"I know. Robins working with her."

"I just saw them drive past me toward the town line."

"Thank you Hook," Emma said exasperated. She knew that this was a major thing, Hook helping her out after everything.

"Swan," she heard fear in his voice and froze. "They have Henry."


	29. Chapter 30

**This chapter is a doozy. We are nearing the end, only a handful of chapters remaining. Hang on tight for this one.**

 **The Town Line**

Mary Margaret was tending to the wound on David's head when his phone rang. "Emma?!" His face dropped when it wasn't his daughter.

"No, David it's Belle. Listen, I think we have a problem."

David furrowed his eyebrows as Mary Margaret finished with his wound. "What's wrong?"

"Something still didn't feel right about the break in, so I kept going back and checking on things. But I found that Robin DID take something."

David stood up. "What did he take?"

"Remember those bracelets that Greg had, the ones that blocked Regina's magic?"

David swallowed. "When he was torturing her, yes, I remember."

"They're gone. Robin had replaced them with fake ones and I hadn't noticed."

David hung his head and put his hand on his forehead. "Great. Now he has a way to stop Regina's magic."

"I'm afraid it gets worse," Belle continued. "Back then Rumple was...well, Rumple and when he found out Emma could use magic too he made another pair. They're both gone."

XXXXXXX

David had barely hung up the phone when Hook came running into the station. "Zelena's out and she has Henry!"

David froze in his tracks. "What?!"

Hook tried to catch his breath as the two men quickly left the station and toward the squad car. "I saw her driving down the road toward the town line. She had Henry and Robin with her."

David shook his head as he pulled out his keys. "That's not our only problem. We need to make a stop at Gold's shop."

XXXXXXX

Emma had no sooner filled Regina in on where Zelena and Robin were headed and the fact they had taken Henry did Regina raise her hands and poof them to the town line.

When Regina regained her bearings, she saw a parked car to her right. Not twenty yards in front of her, in the middle of the street by the town line, was Zelena, gun to Henry's head.

"Henry!" Both women cried out, taking a single step forward.

Zelena gripped Henry tighter as he struggled to be free of her grip. "Ah, ah, ah, ladies. One more step and I'm afraid that's it for poor Henry." She smiled. "I knew you'd follow me here. Far from town...no pesky friends to come to your aid."

"Where's your lackey?" Emma asked.

Zelena shrugged her shoulders. "He outlived his usefulness. I...disposed of him."

While Emma's eyes widened, Regina's narrowed. With a single flick of the wrist the gun went flying out of Zelena's hand, lost in the thick of the woods.

The loss of the gun gave Henry the distraction he needed to pry himself free and run towards his mothers. "Moms!"

Regina and Emma both grabbed a hold of him in relief before they focused their attention back on Zelena. Now it was time for Emma's eyes to narrow. That was too easy. It was like she had been waiting for them.

Regina pushed Henry behind herself and Emma. "Stay behind us." Regina focused back on Zelena who was now standing there alone and vulnerable. Regina smirked. "Not very smart, sis. Did you forget that both Emma and I still have our magic?"

Zelena smirked. "No. As a matter of fact I am well aware of that," she said slyly.

Emma had no sooner narrowed her eyes than she received an elbow to the side of her head, knocking her to the ground.

Regina heard the sickening hit to Emma's head and turned around in shock. Where Henry had once stood was Robin, green amulet around his neck. That hadn't been Henry in Zelena's clutches. It was Robin.

Regina barely had time to register before Robin had swiftly grabbed her arms and clicked both bracelets around her wrists. She was busy trying to pull the bracelets off frantically as in one swoop Robin was down at the stunned Emma, placing identical bracelets on her wrists as well. He then pulled up the bottom of her jacket and pulled out her gun.

The tugging on her wrists brought Emma slowly back to reality, and she painfully pulled herself to her feet. Her hands immediately went to the throbbing in her skull as she looked up and saw Zelena standing next to Robin, gun pointed at her and Regina.

Emma looked down at her wrists curiously and over at Regina who had finally given up and looked up. The two met eyes, fear tearing though their bodies. The sound of Zelena laughing brought their attention back to their captors. Both women fixed angry glares to their faces.

"Surprise! Well, I guess that takes care of the magic issue, now doesn't it?" Zelena mused.

Regina looked over to Robin, who's eyes were dead. "Robin! Why are you doing this?!"

Zelena laughed again. "I'm afraid he doesn't have a choice in the matter."

Regina and Emma both looked at Robin. He held the gun, finger on the trigger, steel jawed. They watched as his eyes flicked to bright green and twinkled, slowly fading back to his own shade of blue.

Now it made sense. "You've been controlling him." It was a statement. Regina should have known Robin would never willingly have any part in hurting her, especially not Henry.

Zelena shrugged. "Well, I certainly couldn't have him running around making decisions on his own: Moral code, and all that," she said smugly. "Now, I finally have you right where I want you. It's going to be so much more satisfying now that you have finally found what you've spent your whole life searching for." Zelena nodded to Robin. "Go get him."

Regina and Emma watched nervously as, still pointing the gun at them, Robin walked over to the car and opened the trunk. With his free hand he reached in, and helped a hands-bound Henry out of the trunk.

Emma breathed out the boy's name as Regina whimpered, a tear spilling onto her cheek. Robin tossed Henry onto the ground, a warning with the gun keeping either mother from going to him.

"Moms!"

"Henry, are you alright?" Emma asked. He nodded, not helping either woman to feel better.

Robin waved his gun at Regina, urging her to take a few steps away from the two things she loved the most. She did reluctantly, meeting both their eyes in fear. She looked back at Zelena, who was giddy with glee over the situation.

Zelena giggled joyfully and clasped her hands together with joy. "Oh, I've waited so long for this, I can't believe the moment has finally come!"

Regina tightened her jaw and stared at her psychotic sister. "Well, if you want to kill me, just get on with it then."

Emma's head snapped to Regina at this statement. Why was she egging her on?! If they were going to get out of it, it wouldn't be by aggravating Zelena. She looked back at Henry who was near tears, chest heaving.

Zelena looked at Regina with amusement. "Oh, no, dear sister. I'm not going to kill you. My plan is still the same as it ever was. I'm going to watch...as you lose EVERYTHING!" She delighted in the cold shiver that went down Regina's spine. "The only question is, which one to kill first!"

Emma swallowed hard and looked at Henry. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

"It's a tough decision, really," Zelena said as she tapped her finger off her chin. "But, for the sake of shock value, I think I might enjoy watching Emma's pain at losing her son as well." She looked at Robin. "Kill the boy."

Robin moved the pointed gun off Emma and slowly pointed it toward Henry. A ringing of Emma's voice rang through the air as Robin aimed and slowly squeezed.

When the sound of the gun sounded, Emma screamed. Everything was moving in slow motion. She looked over at Henry, wide eyes and breathing heavy. Still breathing. Emma looked up to Robin to see the gun flying out of his hand, red stain in his shoulder spreading over his shirt. Emma confusingly looked over to see Regina holding a smoking gun. The gun she had given her when Regina was planning on going to New York.

Even though her trip to New York had been postponed due to Henry's kidnapping, Regina had never given Emma back the gun. When this whole business with Robin started, Regina started carrying it with her. She felt silly at first, knowing her magic would be her first line of protection. But something told her she should carry it anyway.

Regina saw the gun go flying out of Robin's hand and land at Zelena's feet. She aimed as Zelena bent down to pick it up. Suddenly Robin stumbled and turned, his body effectively blocking her shot at Zelena.

Still moving in slow motion, Emma looked over and saw Zelena picking up the gun. She saw Robin stumble, still attempting to protect her by blocking Regina's next shot. When Zelena raised the gun and aimed, suddenly Emma's body sprung to life. She took the four steps it took and threw herself in front of Henry.

Regina took two quick steps to the side, reasserting her view of Zelena. She saw the gun raise. She took her aim. Regina quickly squeezed off three shots, watching as Zelena slumped dead to the ground. Then the realization came to her. She had fired three bullets. But she had heard four shots.


	30. Chapter 31

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I didn't want to leave you hanging too long.**

 **Fight**

The second Zelena was dead, Robin was released from his curse. Having lost a lot of blood, he slumped and hit the ground heavily. Regina was by no means a marksman, but she did make sure his wound wasn't mortal. Regina looked over to her family and let the gun rattle to the ground. She saw Emma on top of Henry in a heap. Her heart leapt into her throat.  
She ran over as she saw Henry struggling underneath a still Emma.

"Mom! Mom!" Henry called as he turned her over.

Regina flung herself to the ground next to Emma, placing her hand over her chest where the bullet had struck her. "Emma! Emma!" Regina took her other hand and turned Emma's face toward her. She had pulled Emma's body half onto her lap. Emma's face was ashen, eyes closed. Regina could hear her own heart beating rapidly as the blood rushed between her ears.

Panic started to take over. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening. She must be having a nightmare. Tears filled her eyes as her mouth fell open. A sob from Henry brought her back to reality. She looked at him, tears streaking down his face, contorted in agony.

No. No, Regina told herself. She wasn't going to allow this to happen. She wouldn't let Henry lose Emma. She wouldn't let herself lose Emma. She looked down at Emma in determination and pressed harder onto the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"No. Come on, Emma. Stay with me. You can do this," Regina sighed out a sob as she brought her hands up and pulled at her bracelets. She could heal her. She could fix this if she just had her magic. Regina clawed viscously at the bracelets, frantically pulling and twisting at the metal. The silver metal was now streaked with Emma's blood, but they were going no where. Regina put her hands back on Emma, slapping at her cheeks in an attempt to revive her. She could tell Emma was still alive, but she was quickly slipping away.

"No. No! Emma! Stay with me, stay with me Emma!" Regina was near hysterical now, and didn't hear a car squealing to a stop.

"Emma!" David cried as he ran up to the scene. Hook and Mary Margaret came not far behind.

Mary Margaret gasped as her hand went up to cover her mouth. "No!"

Hook immediately got on his phone and called for an ambulance.

Regina looked up, agony and helplessness in her eyes. "I can't help her! I can't use my magic."

David knelt by her, glancing painfully at his injured daughter. He pulled from his pocket a key and small bottle of potion he had picked up from Gold. He pulled the stopper off the bottle with his teeth and spat it out. He poured the potion over the key as he had been instructed and unlocked the bracelets swiftly off Regina's wrists.

Hope suddenly made its way into Regina's heart, and she placed her hands over Emma's wound. As Regina let her magic seep into Emma as she surveyed her body. So much blood! Regina could feel Emma through her magic, and despair returned.

She shook her head angrily. "She's too far gone," Regina spied the bracelets on Emma's wrists. She grabbed at David's arm. "Take her bracelets off. I can't heal her on my own, she needs to help me."

David did as he was told as a tear dripped off his cheek. The sounds of Henry and Mary Margaret's sobs pierced into Regina's heart.

Regina, with Emma still in her lap, cupped the blonde's cheeks. By now both Emma and Regina were covered in blood. "Emma," she whispered. "Listen to me. I can't heal you on my own. I need you to help me. Okay? I need you to focus and help me heal you." Regina took one hand and placed it back over the wound. She felt nothing. Regina spoke more urgently now. "Emma? Come on, honey, you need to try. Like all those other times we did the impossible because we were strong enough. WE. TOGETHER. Come on, Emma!" The urgency in Regina's voice was escalating, her volume rising with every word. One hand on her chest and the other behind Emma's neck, Regina pleaded with the blonde. Regina's body quivered as grief turned to anger. Tears streaked black make up down Regina's face, spilling onto the savior's body. "You've done nothing but make my life miserable from the second you stepped foot in this town! It ends here! You're not going to continue to make me miserable by leaving me! From now on you're going to make me happy!" She still felt no magic coming from Emma. Regina paused only a moment until she started screaming in the blonde's face. "Damn it Emma Swan! You're the goddam Savior, now save yourself! You've been a fighter your entire life! All you've done is fight and win! Now fight damn, you! Fight!"

Regina sobbed and her head fell to her hand pressed against Emma's chest. She sobbed and sobbed until suddenly her hand felt a light sting of electricity. She picked her head up and looked down. Her hand was glowing with an ever so faint white light.

Regina's heart leapt with hope. "That's it. That's it, baby." Regina blinked heavily as she let her magic flow at full force out of her hand and into Emma's body. The dark purple waves turned slightly lighter as Emma's weak magic mingled with it. Breathing heavily, Regina strained her body, willing every last ounce of magical energy she had.

Emma began to glow as their combined magic did its work. Regina was draining herself of energy, and she was weakening by the second. Just as she felt she was going to pass out, she jerked as Emma's eyes shot open, mouth widening with a life saving intake of air. Regina fell forward, head landing on Emma's chest, completely exhausted.

David gasped as he saw life return to his daughter, and gently pulled Regina's limp body off of her and into his own lap.

Mary Margaret came rushing forward and threw herself to her knees, clutching onto Emma as she sucked oxygen hungrily into her lungs.

Emma's eyes slowly came into focus and she coughed. All she could register was a throbbing sharp pain in her chest. Magic had saved her, but she was still in need of medical attention. Badly.

The ambulances came speeding up, sirens wailing, and Hook ran over to hurry them along. Regina looked over to Emma, both women caked in blood. She smiled weakly, and both women reached out to grab hands. They never left eyes even as the EMTs rushed around them feverishly.

Hook looked from the scenes of Emma and Regina being treated back to Robin receiving care and wondered what in the hell had gone on here.

Once Emma was stabilized, she was lifted into the ambulance, and Mary Margaret jumped in behind her.

Much like when Emma was released from the dark curse, Regina was spent and near unconsciousness. They placed her on a gurney as well, and slid her in the ambulance next to Emma.

As the ambulance sped off toward Storybrooke Hospital, the hands of both women met across the aisle and clasped strongly. Mary Margaret looked on crying, with shock, relief or happiness she didn't know. She shook her head and sighed as joined hands glowed a light purple. The color of True Love.


	31. Chapter 32

**This is a short chapter that I felt essental to the story. I hope you understand why.**

 **Reconciliation**

As Regina slowly regain consciousness, the first thing she registered was the steady beeping of her heart monitor. She blinked her eyes, willing them to come into focus.  
The feeling of a hand on her arm drew her attention. She looked over to meet the warm eyes of Snow White.

"Regina. Hi," Snow smiled.

Regina squinted her eyes in confusion. "Shouldn't you be with Emma?" Regina suddenly panicked. If she wasn't with Emma did that mean..."Emma, is she-" Regina tried to push herself out of the bed only to fall back with a dizzying headache.

Snow leaned closer and shushed her. "Emma's fine, Regina, thanks to you. You healed most of her worst injuries but she needed surgery for the more minor ones. She's in recovery now. She's gonna be just fine," Snow rubbed Regina's arm in comfort.

Regina smiled in relief and sunk back into the bed. She bit her bottom lip. "Robin?"

Snow cleared her throat. "Robin is also fine. He's been conscious the entire time, actually, and was able to fill us in on all in on the missing pieces." Snow paused briefly. "You're extremely kind...for letting him live. I know made sure not to kill him."

Regina stared in her lap and swallowed. "None of this was his fault."

Snow breathed in and smiled. This Regina...this Regina she liked.

Regina looked over and eyed Snow suspiciously. "So, why are you here?"

Snow grinned and shook her head. "Well, I wanted to make sure you're okay. You're obviously very important to my daughter."

Regina blushed uncomfortably, and found it hard to make eye contact.

"And you're important to me, too, Regina." Snow watched as Regina slowly made eye contact and looked at her questioningly. Snow straightened her posture and took a deep breath. "Look, Regina. There is no doubt that you and I have a long history. A long history full of a lot of crap." Regina let out a single chuckle. Snow reached down and grabbed her hand. "Over the last few years I have seen you work so hard to redeem yourself. And especially after today...you've done it, Regina!" She smiled bigger as she saw Regina's face lighten. "You saved Emma! I have seen the way she looks at you, and even if True Love's kiss hadn't happened like that, I could tell there was something special between you. Sure, it may have worried me at first, but seeing the two of you together, who could begrudge that? You make each other happy! Even when you were driving each other crazy." Snow paused as she saw Regina blush and look down for a moment. "You know, Regina, there was a time when I thought you hung the moon," Snow smiled, nostalgia dripping from her words. "You were kind, sweet, generous, loving, smart and witty."

Regina shook her head in embarrassment of Snow's description of her younger self. Although she was extremely uncomfortable, she was finding she was quite enjoying this conversation with her former enemy. She met Snow's eyes once again.

Snow squeezed Regina's hand and smiled compassionately. "Despite everything, that Regina that I knew back then, she's been slowly sneaking back in. I'd like to think that's partially because of Emma," Snow smirked playfully, enjoying Regina rolling her eyes. "But I know that really it's because of you. You have come so. Far," a tear came to Snows eyes as she shook her head. "And I admire that. So much. You are an amazing woman, Regina Mills." Snow looked directly into Regina's eyes. "And just for the record. I am...so happy for you and Emma. I saw today first hand how deep your love is for her. I could not possibly ask for more for my daughter, for her to have someone like you love her so deeply. If there's one thing I know about you, Regina, it's when you love, you love deep and true." Snow and Regina both wiped tears that rebelliously fell from their eyes. Snow swallowed and sniffed. "It may be too soon, but I want you to know, Regina. You are gladly and joyfully welcomed into this family." She scoffed. "If you'll have us!" Snow laughed.

Regina sniffed and had to laugh. "Why, Snow. Did you just propose?"

Snow laughed heartily and squeezed Regina's hand again. She stilled as they just looked at each other. Suddenly Snow stood up and leaned over the bed. She enveloped Regina in a heart felt, game changing hug that Regina couldn't help but return. They embraced each other genuinely, as years of hatred and animosity seeped out of their bodies and was replaced by acceptance.


	32. Chapter 33

**Last chapter, peeps, but it is a longer one. Thanks for seeing this through with me, and follow me for more stories to come in the future. Let me know what you think about the final curtain. Cheers! Muah!**

 **The Final Chapter**

When Emma opened her eyes she had to smile at Regina looking down at her.

The moment Emma opened her eyes. Regina peppered her face with kisses. This sent Emma into a giggling fit which led quickly into a coughing fit and an agonizing pain for Emma.

Regina whispered apologies as Emma slowly regained her composure. She petted Emma's hair down repeatedly until the blonde's eyes focused on her. She smiled her biggest smile. "Hey, you!"

Emma smiled for a moment, until the memories of the last few days came back to her. Her heart leapt to her throat as she sat up straight. "HENRY!"

Regina pushed her back down, watching as her chest heaved up and down. "It's okay! It's okay! Just relax. You saved Henry. You are the savior, after all." Regina bent down and buried her face into Emma's neck, and sighed when she felt Emma's arms around her. Regina let her body fall onto the bed as their embrace deepened. Tears fell as both women knew they had weathered the storm. They had made it through.

Emma pulled back, still holding Regina in her grasp. They met eyes, and simultaneously met souls. They were together. They were a family. And nothing...no force of nature...no magical curse...was EVER going to change that. Ever. Forever. They were happy. Forever. Forever they were happily forever after. Finally.

XXXXXXX

***1 Year Later***

Regina walked into Granny's nervously. She glanced around and was annoyed to find that of course it was busier than normal. She spotted Emma and Henry in the corner booth with Snow and David. She took a deep breath and walked over.

There was a chorus of greetings. "Hey, babe" "Regina!" "Hey, Mom!"

Regina smiled and waved hello. She bent down and gave Emma a raised eyebrow as she gave her a sweet peck on the lips. "Hello, dear." Regina caught Emma's sexy smile as she sat down in the booth. Regina sat across from Emma and next to Mary Margaret who squished David in the corner. Emma ruffled Henry's hair as she teased him about his arcade date with Paige.

Regina fiddled with her hands nervously when she felt a comforting hand on her leg. She looked over to Snow who was smiling supportively at her. David was also smiling. When she looked over at Henry he was also eyeing her. Fortunately, Emma was dense as ever and didn't notice any of the exchanges.

They chatted a bit, waiting for Ruby to come take their order. Snow kept catching Regina's eye and clearing her throat. Finally Regina lost her patience and magically elbowed her in the ribs. Snow let out a sharp squeak.

Emma shot her a confused look. "Are you okay?!"

Snow did her best to recover, shooting a smug Regina a quick glare. "Yes, I was just thinking, honey, Ruby seems pretty busy, why don't you go grab us some menus."

Emma looked a bit surprised. "Uh, yeah okay." Emma got up and walked over to the counter.

Regina glared at Snow. Always has to meddle.

Snow, David and Henry looked at her expectantly. "It's now or never," David said with a smile. Regina shook her head and took a deep breath.

Emma came back with the menus and sat down. "Five menus, just as you-" Emma had been handing out the menus when she noticed something on her plate. Her jaw dropped. It was a small black velvet box. Like those ones that hold jewelry. Like, rings. She didn't notice Henry take the menus from her, she was too busy staring wide eyed and open mouthed. She looked up and met Regina's eyes.

Henry, Snow and David were statues. Statues with excited, goofy smiles on their faces.

Emma swallowed and slowly picked up the box. She fiddled with it in her hands for a moment before licking her lips and opening it. She felt the tears filling her eyes as she looked down at a perfect shimmering, quite large diamond ring. She stared at it for a moment and swallowed thickly. She took a deep breath and raised tear filled eyes up to Regina's.

Regina was clearly nervous, but had perhaps the sweetest expression on her face Emma had ever seen. She blushed feverishly as she cleared her throat. "Apparently when you do this kind of thing, it's supposed to be some grand gesture." Emma couldn't keep her breathing steady. Regina looked over sheepishly at her. "I figured, what's more grand then making myself vulnerable in front of the very people I've spent my life trying to intimidate."

Neither woman noticed the entire diner had silenced, watching the scene in front of them. When Regina told Snow of what she had planned, she should have remembered the woman's tendency to spill secrets. Of course Snow told Ruby who told, well, everyone currently in the diner.

Regina smiled softly and continued. "I was a terrible person. I did horrible things. I was on a path of vengeance that only led to my own self destruction." Regina smiled as Emma looked on, hanging on every word. "And then I met you," Regina shrugged her shoulders, getting slightly emotional, trying to squash her tears down. "You came in like...hurricane Emma," they both chuckled, "and completely turned my life upside down. I didn't realize how lost I was. Until you challenged me at every turn. You woke me up. You reminded me what it was like to have love in my life. Even when we were at each other's throats, you had this healing effect on my heart, on my soul." Tears were falling gently down Emma's face. And Snow's too, not that either woman were aware of anyone else in the world right now.

Regina blinked slowly as Emma wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I guess it brings things full circle, that my True Love ends up being the daughter of the very person I had wasted my life trying to destroy." Regina glanced at Snow who she now saw had tears streaming down her face. Regina flicked a smile then looked back at Emma. Her face softened. "You have taken everything I have tried to become and crumbled it in front of me. I'm not the heartless Queen I told everyone I was. You've made me feel. Made me want things like a family, a home, a life that is completely entwined and dependent on another. For the first time in my life," Regina fought back a sob as a traitorous tear fell down her cheek, "I feel like I finally belong somewhere. I belong with you. In this...ridiculous family that I tried so hard to destroy."

Tears were flowing all over the diner as Regina stood up from the booth. Emma was still holding the box, hands shaking and breathing harsh.

Regina slowly got down on one knee and took one of Emma's hands. Gasps came from all around her, including Emma. Regina looked up at her, almost with desperation in her eyes. "As far as grand gestures go, I think kneeling in front of the very people at one time I had ruled over as Queen should be quite...telling."

Emma's heart before was teetering on the edge, but at this gesture melted completely. She knew very well how difficult it was for Regina to show her vulnerability, especially in front of the people of Storybrooke. She had chosen this venue to profess her undying love and need of Emma: this venue right in front of her former nemesis. In front of the people she had previously ruled, tortured, cursed. She had intentionally made herself the most uncomfortable and exposed she had ever been. This was Regina's grand gesture. And it was so selfless, so-incredibly romantic in Regina's own way, that Emma had to thrust a hand up to smother her sobs of joy.

She looked down as Regina gently took the open box out of Emma's hand with a slight smile. Emma could hear her heart beating wildly as Regina smiled up at her.

Regina took a deep cleansing breath, knowing every eye in the diner was on her. She smiled weakly, holding the box shaking in one hand, gripping Emma's hand in the other. "Emma Swan. You have my heart. My soul. You are my soul mate and my True Love. I am on bended knee, in front of everyone I have ever taken their happy ending from, begging you for my own. Will you marry me?"

Emma erupted into sobs. She knew Regina had never offered herself up so freely, so naked, so vulnerable in front of anyone, never mind her entire kingdom. This sacrifice alone would have brought Emma to a quivering puddle, but the fact that it was coupled with a proposal was almost too much for Emma to process.

Emma wiped the flood from her face and nodded vigorously. "Yes!" She pulled Regina to her feet. "Yes, you silly, stubborn, ridiculous, amazing, wonderful woman! Yes, I'll marry you!"

Regina could barely function as her shaking hands took the ring out of the box and clumsily placed it on Emma's hand.

The entire diner erupted into cheers. Snow burst into tears as the rest of the room felt their hearts melting.  
Henry and David clapped foolishly as it seemed a long foretold prophecy had finally been fulfilled.

Finally Emma pulled Regina to her feet as she smiled fully. Regina let joyful tears leave her eyes as Emma just as willfully brushed them away.

Their eyes met and instantly sealed a bond that had already all but been cemented. Emma let her fingertips fall gently down Regina's face as she tried to let her feelings pour from her eyes.

Regina gripped Emma's fingers and kissed them gently. She allowed Emma to grip her neck and pull her into a fierce yet gentle, chaste yet passionate, simple yet all-telling kiss, causing both women to become weak at the knees.

The women embraced, faces buried in each other's hair, oblivious to the celebration of the outside world. They breathed in each others scent, subtly welcoming the embrace of their son into the mix. They both sighed out in contentment, realizing they sere a family. They had finally...finally found their happy endings.


End file.
